12 Prince of Zodiac
by Coming.upSilver'94
Summary: Member Super Junior berubah menjadi "Zodiac Knight"? Gimana jadinya yah? Penasaran? Baca aja : Jangan Lupa RnR! Warning: Oc!/ CHAPTER 5 UP!
1. Chapter 1 : 7 Knights from Bridgeland

haha, ff baru lagi, semoga chingudeul suka, jangan lupa review :)

* * *

Seorang gadis tengah berlari kencang ditengah hutan, berusaha menembus hutan belantara itu secepat yang dia bisa. Kepalanya tak pernah berhenti menoleh kebelakang seolah-olah dia sedang dikejar sesuatu yang menakutkan, atau memang itu kenyataannya.

Gadis itu tidak memperhatikan keadaannya sekarang. Rambutnya berantakan, banyak ranting pohon yang tersangkut disana, muka penuh dengan goresan yang mengeluarkan banyak tetes darah, dan kaki yang sudah seperti tidak bisa dipakai. Tapi dia mengabaikan semua rasa sakit ditubuhnya dan terus berlari, keluar dari hutan mengerikan ini adalah satu-satunya hal yang ada dipikirannya saat ini.

Aarrrggghhh, teriak gadis itu saat tidak sengaja terjatuh ke lubang yang ada ditanah. Dia terus menoleh kebelakang sehingga tidak menyadari didepannya terdapat lubang sedalam 2 meter dengan dia meter 1,5 meter.

" uggghhh, aku harus keluar dari sini, aku harus keluar, atau semuanya berakhir" kata gadis itu lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia lalu berusaha berdiri, tapi sebelum tubuhnya bisa berdiri tegak, dia sudah terjatuh lagi ketanah karena rasa sakit dikaki kanannya. Saat gadis itu melihat kenapa, dia ternganga ngeri, kakinya berdarah, dan pergelangan kakinya patah. Dia hampir saja muntah saat melihat salah satu tulang kakinya tampak dari luar, menyobek lapisan kulit yang selalu melindunginya.

Tapi gadis itu tidak menyerah, dia berusaha berdiri dengan satu kakinya, berhasil pikirnya bahagia, sekarang dia harus berusaha keluar dari lubang ini. Gadis itu menengok ke atas untuk mengetahui seberapa dalam lubang itu, tapi matanya langsung terbelalak saat menyadari sebuah tombak besi terarah kepadanya.

Gadis itu hampir menangis saat melihat senyum mengerikan diwajah orang asing itu, 'apa yang harus aku lakukan?' pikirnya, tapi tidak ada jawaban yang muncul. Matanya melotot dan mulutnya terasa kering saat melihat tangan itu mengayun dan melempar tombak itu kearahnya.

Gadis itu hanya bisa berteriak saat tombak itu menemebus dadanya tepat dijantungnya dan saat kesadarannya mulai menghilang, saat nyawanya melayang meninggalkan tubuhnya.

* * *

**12 Prince of Zodiac**

**Chap 1 : 7 Knights from Bridgeland**

* * *

Seorang gadis tengah duduk sendirian dimeja pojok disebuah tempat minum yang lumayan rame pengunjung. Didepannya sudah terhidang segelas minuman berwarna orange yang kelihatannya enak, tapi sepertinya gadis itu tidak berselera untuk meminumnya.

"Ah! Akhirnya kau datang juga!" Teriaknya senang pada seorang pemuda yang datang menghampirinya.

"Ada apa sih kau memanggil kami kemari? Oh ya, ngomong – ngomong yang lain mana?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Yang lain belum sampai. Ada hal penting terjadi tadi malam, coba kamu baca ini Ed" Kata gadis itu sambil menyerahkan selembar surat kabar kepada pemuda yang dia panggil Ed itu.

"Apa ini Mizu?" Tanya Ed pada gadis itu yang ternyata bernama Mizuki.

"Baca dulu, baru tanya!" Kata Mizuki marah.

"Ah iya iya, ga usah marah-marah" Kata Ed langsung membaca lembaran surat kabar itu.

* * *

Ed POV ~~

Aku mulai membaca surat kabar yang diberikan oleh Mizuki tadi, hmm, keliatannya ini surat kabar baru. Aku pun mulai membaca judul artikelnya yang terpampang jelas dibagian atas halaman yang ditulis menggunakan huruf kapital.

_"HOLAND DESTROYED AND NO ONE SURVIVE"_

Hmm, holand? Sepertinya aku tidak tahu. Sebaiknya aku lanjutkan saja baca dari pada kena marah Mizuki.

_Salah satu desa dinegeri Worland, Holand, semalam (XI/X/V SM) hancur berantakan. Belum diketahui apa penyebabnya, tapi yang jelas keadaan desa itu sekarang hanya berupa puing-puing sisa kebakaran. Seluruh warga Holand tidak diketahui keberadaannya, tidak ditemukan satu orang pun baik yang selamat ataupun yang meninggal, seolah-olah mereka menghilang begitu saja. Tidak ada saksi mata yang bisa dimintai keterangan untuk kejadian mengejutkan ini. Untuk itu Pemerintah menghimbau kepada desa2 lain untuk mewaspadai kemungkinan serangan musuh yang belum diketahui ini. Dan bagi siapa saja yang mempunyai info yang berkaitan dengan kejadian ini harap segera memberitahukan kepada pemerintah untuk membantu pemerintah dalam melakukan penyelidikan._

-v-

Akhirnya selesai juga, aku pun meletakan lembaran surat kabar itu di meja dan menatap Mizuki yang sedang memandang keluar.

"Jadi apa maksudnya ini?" Tanyaku pada gadis itu, membuat dia mengalihkan perhatiaannya padaku.

"Aku juga tidak tahu" Jawabnya singkat yang membuat aku mengerutkan kening.

"Terus kenapa kau menunjukan ini padaku?" Tanyaku lagi

"Karena kita akan membantu pemerintah melakukan investigasi" Jawab Mizu.

"Maksudnya?"

"Nanti aku jelaskan, kita tunggu yang lain dulu"

Kamipun terdiam, menunggu teman kami yang sepertinya tersesat didesa kecil ini.

* * *

Author POV

Akhirnya setelah menunggu selama 10 menit, semua teman mereka sudah berkumpul.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya cowo bernama Jordan pada Mizu.

"Kita akan melakukan investigasi, berusaha menyelamatkan warga Holand, dan menangkap pelakunya" Jelas Mizu lagi.

"Tapi kenapa kita?" Kali ini Dennis yang bertanya.

"Karena kita adalah .. " "oke, oke, kami tahu" Jordan memotong perkataan Mizu.

"Jadi kapan kita pergi ke Holand?" Tanya Zelyn pada mereka.

"Nanti sore" Mizu yang menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"NANTI SORE!" teriak ke 6 teman Mizu membuat kaget semua orang id tempat minum itu. Mizuki hanya menangguk.

"Apa harus secepat itu?" Tanya Dennis.

"Yup, lebih cepat lebih baik" Jawab Mizu mantap.

"Ok, kalau begitu sekarang kita pulang dan bersiap-siap, nanti sore kita berkumpul di gerbang desa tepat jam 3" perintah Dennis, semua yang hadir mengangguk dan pergi kerumah masing-masing.

* * *

Mizuki POV

Aku berjalan keluar tempat minum itu dan berbelok ke kiri menuju rumahku. Rumahku termasuk dipinggir desa, jadi aku harus berjalan cukup lama untuk sampai disana.

Oh ya, perkenalkan, namaku Mizuki, lebih lengkapnya Mizuki Kim, usiaku masih 17 tahun, aku tinggal di desa Bridgeland, dari namanya sudah terlihat bagaimana desa aku kan? Desa aku berada di sebuah jembatan tanah sepanjang 1000 meter dengan lebar 50 meter. Dibawah desa kami mengalir sungai Whitegod yang sangat indah, sungai itu terlihat berwarna putih dan terdapat banyak ikan disana, sungai itu menjadi sumber mata pencaharian warga desa kami.

Aku punya 6 sahabat dan kami semua memiliki keistimewaan, sebenarnya hanya ke 5 teman namjaku saja yang benar-benar punya keistimewaan. Ok, aku perkenalkan mereka satu persatu yah?

Yang pertama tentu saja Zelyn, dia adalah salah dua gadis dikelompok kami selain aku tentu saja. Keistimewaan dia sama sepertiku, pintar, yah pintar. Kami sudah membaca beribu-ribu buku, bahkan kami hampir mengetahui semua pengetahuan di negeri worland ini, kecuali hukum, kami tidak tahu apa2 mengenai hukum. Kepandaian kami juga sudah diakui oleh raja worland.

Yang kedua adalah Aiden lee, atau sering dipanggil Ed. Dia bisa berbicara dengan ikan, dia juga menyelam untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Kemampuannya ini dia dapatkan dari zodiac pisces. Yah, dia punya panggilan 'Aiden Lee the Pisces – Fish Prince'

Selanjutnya Dennis Park, keistimewaannya berasal dari zodiac libra. Dia orang yang sangat baik, dan bijaksana. Kemampuan dia? Dia termasuk lemah, tidak bisa berkelahi, tapi jangan salah, dia orang paling pandai dalam hal melanggar peraturan. Dia mengetahui semua hukum di negeri ini, dia tahu titik lemah dari semua hukum, sehingga dia bisa dengan mudah mengelak dari hukuman. Panggilan dia 'Dennis Park the Libra – Angel of Justice'. Oh ya, dia juga punya sayap yang membuat dia bisa terbang.

Lalu ada si imut Vincent Lee. Keistimewaan dia berasal dari zodiac aquarius, dia bisa mengendalikan air. Dia bisa membuat tembok pertahanan dari air, membekukan air, menjadikan air sebagai senjata dan masih banyak lagi hal yang bisa dia lakukan dengan mengendalikan air. Dia terkenal dengan panggilan 'Vincent Lee the Aquarius – Water Controller'.

Lalu Jordan Kim, dia adalah yang terkuat diantara kami, dia mendapatkan keistimewaan dari zodiac scorpio. Kemampuannya pun sangat istimewa, dia bisa mengendalikan racun, tubuhnya bahkan kebal dari semua jenis racun, dia bisa berbicara dengan ular dan kalajengking, serta berteman dengan mereka. Orang-orang biasa memanggil dia 'Jordan Kim the Scorpion – Poison Knight'.

Dan terakhir ada Nathan Kim, dia adalah yang paling kecil diantara kami, dia sangat pandai dalam hal menyamar karena dia mendapatkan keistimewaan dari zodiac gemini. Selain pandai menyamar, dia juga bisa membagi tubuhnya menjadi dua, waw, hebatkan!. Tapi dia juga memiliki kekurangan, dia harus mengontrol kembarannya yang berkeliaran menggunakan otaknya, jadi dia harus benar-benar berkonsentrasi dalam melakukan dua hal. Tapi tetap dia sangat tangguh, orang-orang sering menjulukinya 'Duo Spy – Nathan Kim the Gemini'.

Hanya kami yang mempunyai keistimewaan dari desa kami. Ingin tahu bagaimana kami mendapatkannya? Hahaha, kami mendapatkannya secara alami, saat kami lahir, rasi bintang bersinar terang diatas rumah kami.

Kami sudah terkenal akan kemampuan kami, orang-orang desa kami sering memanfaatkan kemampuan kami untuk hal-hal yang bermanfaat, mereka menyebut kami 7 Knights from Bridgeland.

Ahhh, akhirnya selesai juga, ternyata berbenah sambil menceritakan teman-temanku menyenangkan. Sekarang aku tinggal pergi ke gerbang desa.

* * *

Author POV

Di gerbang desa Bridgeland sudah berkumpul 6 remaja yang sedang menunggu temannya. Mereka akan pergi untuk menyelidiki perihal aneh yang terjadi di desa Holand. Desa Holand berjarak 35 mill arah barat daya dari desa mereka. Desa itu berada disebuah perbukitan yang dikelilingi hutan lebat. Tempat itu terkenal dengan hasil sutranya yang sangat baik. Pencaharian utama desa itu berasal dari hutan dan kebun, tanah disana sangat subur, tanaman apapun bisa tumbuh disana.

"Maaf telat, tadi aku harus pergi kesungai, appa sedang mencari ikan" kata Nathan dengan putus-putus karena kelelahan, sepertinya dia berlari ke sini dari rumahnya.

"Tidak apa, sekarang ayo kita berangkat" Kata Dennis dan merekapun memulai perjalanan mereka.

* * *

Saat malam tiba, mereka memutuskan untuk bermalam di tengah hutan. Mereka mendirikan tenda untuk tidur dan juga menyalakan api unggun untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka. Mereka duduk berkeliling dalam diam, berkonsentrasi mendapatkan kehangatan yang diberikan api unggun.

"Aku mempunyai firasat buruk tentang perjalanan kita kali ini" Kata Zelyn memecah kesunyian.

"Tenang, kita akan baik-baik saja, kita bisa melindungi diri kita dengan baik" Kata Jordan berusaha menenangkan.

"Ini bukan masalah kita bisa melindungi diri atau tidak, ini seperti mengejar sesuatu yang menuju ke arah kita" Kata Zelyn frustasi.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita istirahat, ini sudah malam. Besok kita lanjutkan perjalanan" Kata Mizuki menengahi, merekapun masuk ke tenda masing-masing dan tidur. Mereka tidak sadar sekumpulan mahluk hitam terbang diatas mereka.

* * *

"Aah, apa-apaan ini, kenapa tidak ada satu halpun yang bisa dijadikan bukti dan petunjuk!" Teriak Jordan frustasi setelah seharian menginvestigasi desa holand.

"Iya, kita sudah pergi jauh-jauh kesini dan tidak menemukan bukti apa-apa. Tapi bagaimana bisa penjahatnya melakukan semua ini dengan sangat rapi?" sambung Nathan.

"Entahlah" jawab Zelyn putus asa.

"Dasar bodoh!" Bentak Mizuki pada mereka bertiga, "apa kalian tidak menyadari sesuatu?" lanjutnya.

"Menyadari apa?" Tanya Jordan dengan muka polos.

"Kerusakan ini, melihat ini semua apa kalian tidak sadar sesuatu?" Tanya Mizuki lagi, mereka bertiga cuma menggeleng.

"Ahhh!" Teriak Mizu frustasi.

"Lihat ini, apa kalian pernah melihat kerusakan separah ini? Apa kalian pikir ada manusia yang bisa mengakibatkan kerusakan separah ini? Tidak ada!" Jelas Mizuki pada mereka.

"Jadi maksud kamu lawan kita..." Nathan menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Iya, apa yang kita hadapi kali ini bukan manusia" Kata Mizu mantap.

"Tapi apa?" Tanya Zelyn takut.

"Entahlah, itu tugas kita untuk mencari tahu"

"Hei, aku menemukan ini" Kata Dennis sambil menyerahkan sebuah buku pada Mizu.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Jordan.

"Itu buku bodoh!" Bentak Ed seraya memukul kepala Jordan.

"Aku tahu itu buku, tapi bagaimana bisa? Seharusnya itu sudah hangus saat kebakaran" Kata Jordan.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa buku itu tidak rusak, aku menemukannya masih utuh disana" Kata Dennis menunjuk tempat yang sepertinya berada di pusat desa.

"Buku ini, aku pernah membaca buku seperti ini sebelumnya, dan sepertinya buku ini berkaitan dengan buku yang pernah aku baca" Kata Mizuki pada mereka.

"Terus apa hubungannya?" Tanya Ed acuh.

"Buku ini menjelaskan semuanya ed, coba lihat ini, GODFIRE, api yang tidak pernah bisa padam sampai apa yang menjadi target belum musnah. Api ini berwarna biru dan hanya bisa dipanggil dengan sihir tingkat tinggi" Mizuki menjelaskan.

"Jadi musuh kita penyihir?" Tanya Zelyn.

"Belum pasti, tapi yang jelas dia bisa melakukan sihir" Kata Mizuki.

"Berarti dia penyihir!" Aiden protes.

"Belum pasti ed, penyihir pasti bisa melakukan sihir, tapi yang bisa melakukan sihir bukan Cuma penyihir, paham kan?" Jelas Mizuki, semua mengangguk.

*suara ranting patah*

"Apa itu?" Tanya Jordan kaget.

"Siapa di sana?" Tanya Dennis ke arah suara itu berasal.

"Itu dia!" Teriak Vincent sambil menunjuk ke arah dimana terlihat seseorang sedang berlari menuju hutan.

"Kejar dia, siapa tahu dia bisa memberi keterangan" Kata Dennis memberi perintah.

"Nathan!" Teriak Mizu

"Aku sedang mengejar dia" Kata Nathan. "Ayo cepat, sebelum dia makin jauh!" Lanjutnya dan mereka semua berlari mengikuti arahan Nathan.

Mereka terus berlari memasuki hutan, berusaha menembus semak-semak secepat yang mereka bisa.

"Aku berhasil menyudutkan dia disebuah tebing tepat di balik hutan ini, kira-kira 20 meter dari sini, cepat!" Kata Nathan.

"Kerja bagus Nathan" Puji Jordan.

Buagghh

"Nathan!" Teriak mereka serempak saat melihat Nathan yang berlari di depan mereka tiba-tiba tersungkur ke tanah dan pingsan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Dennis penasaran.

"Entahlah" Zelyn menjawab sambil berusaha membangunkan Nathan.

"Kembarannya!" Teriak Aiden, "Pasti terjadi sesuatu dengan kembarannya!" Lanjutnya membuat semua paham.

"Benar juga, jordan, kau dan Dennis pergi ke tempat yang tadi di sebut Nathan dan cari tahu ada apa, kalian bisa lebih cepat jika terbang" Perintah Mizu, "Kami akan mengurus Nathan di sini"

"Baik!" Kata Jordan tegas, lalu dia dan Dennis pergi.

"Bagaimana keadaan dia?" Tanya Vincent yang dari tadi hanya memperhatikan.

"Dia sepertinya mendapat pukulan benda tumpul, tapi baik-baik saja, sebentar lagi juga siuman" Zelyn menjawab setelah selesai memeriksa keadaan Nathan.

"Kalau gitu sebaiknya kita menunggu Jordan dan Dennis di sini" Kata Mizu seraya duduk di sebuah batu yang cukup besar.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita menyusul mereka?" Tanya Aiden khawatir.

"Ga usah ed, percaya saja pada mereka" Kata Vincent ikut duduk, membuat Aiden diam dan ikut duduk juga.

"Semua" Panggil Jordan setelah 10 menit mereka menunggu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Aiden to the point.

"Entahlah, saat kami sampai Nathan sudah pingsan" Kata Dennis seraya membaringkan Nathan yang dia bawa di samping kembarannya.

"Jadi kita tunggu Nathan sadar dan memberitahu semuanya?" Tanya Mizu.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, itu satu satunya jalan" Kata Dennis lagi.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini?" Tanya Vincent.

"Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Aiden bingung.

"Maksudnya, apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah kita dengar penjelasan Nathan, kita akan pergi kemana dan untuk apa?" Jelas Vincent.

"Mungkin kita akan pulang" Jawab Mizuki membuat semua kaget.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Dennis.

"Kita tidak mungkin menyerah di sini, kita sudah pergi sejauh ini" Lanjut Zelyn.

"Kita tidak menyerah, aku mau mencari buku kedua buku yang tadi, dan seingatku, aku membacanya di perpustakaan desa kita, setelah itu baru kita tentukan langkah selanjutnya" Jelas Mizu.

Uuuggh

"Nathan, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Aiden saat melihat Nathan siuman.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Nathan bingung.

"Kau pingsan saat kita mengejar seseorang, apa kau tidak ingat apa-apa?" Tanya Dennis.

"Ahhh, aku ingat, kembaranku berhasil menyudutkan dia di sebuah jurang, tapi tiba-tiba kepalaku di pukul entah oleh siapa dari belakang dan aku pingsan" Ingat Nathan.

"Apa kau tidak melihat siapa yang memukulmu?" Tanya Vincent, Nathan cuma menggeleng.

"Ya sudah, syukur kamu tidak apa-apa, sekarang kamu istirahat saja, setelah itu kita baru kembali ke desa" Nathan mengangguk dan kembali istirahat.

* * *

Setelah cukup beristirahat mereka pun mulai berjalan menuju desa mereka.

"Ahh, akhirnya sampai juga" Teriak Zelyn saat jarak menuju desanya sudah tidak jauh lagi.

"Hahaha, sebegitu rindunya kah kau pada desamu? Padahal kita cuma pergi 3 hari" Kata Vincent.

"Terserah aku dong!" Kata Zelyn dengan cemberut.

"Hahaha, sudah sudah" Dennis melerai.

"Akhirnya sampai juga, WELCOME TO BRIDGE...!" Kata-kata Aiden terhenti saat melihat keadaan desa mereka.

"APA INI?" Tanya mereka serempak.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2 : Fearwood's

Tittle : 12 Prince of Zodiac

Part : 2

Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Fantasi.

Cast :

Mizuki Kim (oc)

Zelyn (oc)

Aiden Lee (Lee Donghae)

Dennis Park (Leeteuk)

Nathan Kim (Kim Ryeowook)

Vincent Lee (Lee Sungmin)

Jordam Kim (Kangin)

Marcus Cho (Cho Kyuhyun) *new*

Disclaimer : Super junior milik SMEntertainment, kalo Mizuki ma Zelyn itu chara ciptaan author, dan ceritanya author buat sendiri, no jiplak no copas, hehehhe

Author's note : di ff ini super junior pake nama inggris ^^

Let's go to the story ===

* * *

Dua orang manusia sedang berjalan melintasi hutan belantara, mereka terus berjalan masuk menembus hutan yang gelap tanpa menghiraukan arah dan tujuan mereka, bahkan mereka tidak mempedulikan bahwa hutan yang mereka masuki semakin dalam, keadaan hutan yang berubah jadi gelap, lembab dengan pohon-pohon menjulang tinggi dan suara-suara hewan yang membuat bulu kuduk berdiri.

Seseorang dari mereka terus saja bertanya mengenai arah dan tujuan, tapi sepertinya seorang yang lain tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan temannya. Mereka terus saja masuk ke hutan, berusaha pergi sejauh mungkin dari tempat asal mereka yang mereka sebut sebagai "tanah kutukan".

Mereka masuk ke hutan yang lebih dalam, semak belukar melukai tubuh mereka. Mereka berjalan dalam kebisuan, dengan keberanian yang di paksakan, mereka berusaha mengacuhkan suara hewan-hewan hutan yang sering kali terdengar atau suara gemerisik daun yang terdengar mengerikan.

Banyak pasang mata hewan-hewan hutan memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi. Menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk memangsa dua mahluk yang sedang berusaha menembus hutan itu.

Keadaan semakin gelap, sepertinya malam sudah datang, seseorang yang berada di depan berusaha memanggil temannya, bertanya tentang bagaimana kalau berhenti terlebih dulu, beristirahat sebentar sampai besok pagi, tapi saat dia menengok kebelakang dan melihat apa yang terjadi dia hanya bisa ternganga ngeri.

'Apa itu?' pikirnya saat melihat temannya sedang dimangsa monster-monster hutan yang mengerikan. Tubuhnya beku, tak bisa di gerakan, rasa takut yang seketika menyerbunya membuat seluruh ototnya kaku. Dia hanya bisa merinding, tubuhnya bergetar dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Dia terus saja berdiri disana, menyaksikan monster-monster itu memakan temannya sampai tak tersisa, dan saat sebuah mata kuning berkilat dari monster itu bertemu pandang dengannya, seketika dia mendapatkan kembali akal sehatnya, teriakan di kepalanya yang menyuruh dia untuk lari membuat dia segera melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat.

Orang itu terus saja berlari, menggerakan kakinya dengan kecepatan yang di paksakan, berusaha pergi sejauh dan secepat mungkin, menjauhi monster-monster yang terus mengejarnya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi, dia juga sadar kalau kemungkinan dia selamat sangat kecil, tapi dia terus berlari, terus menembus hutan gelap itu, berusaha menghindari monster-monster yang mengerikan itu. Suara-suara monster itu, yang sedang mengejarnya, membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri, bayangan dirinya dimakan monster-monster itu membuat air matanya mengalir.

Hah hah hah, dia berhenti sebentar mengatur nafasnya yang sudah terputus-putus, 'sepertinya sudah jauh' pikirnya saat tidak melihat satupun dari monster-monster itu di belakannya. Dia pun berjalan kembali, dan saat dia sudah berjalan 10 meter, mulutnya kembali menganga, tubuhnya kembali beku.

'Apa itu?' pikirnnya saat melihat apa yang ada di depannya, di depannya terdapat sebuah lubang sangat besar, dimana di sana terdapat lebih dari seratus monster yang siap memakannya, dan di sana terdapat berpuluh-puluh atau bahkan beratus –ratus mayat manusia yang mengalami nasib yang sebentar lagi akan dia alami.

Tubuhnya tanpa sadar mundur dan saat dia hendak berbalik, senyum mengerikan monster itu membuat semua tubuhnya membeku, dia hanya bisa berteriak keras saat tubuhnya hancur termakan monster itu.

* * *

12 Prince of Zodiac

Part 2 : Fearwood's

* * *

"APA ITU?" Teriak mereka saat melihat keadaan desa mereka yang membuat mereka ternganga.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Zelyn dengan suara sengau akibat tangisan yang tidak bisa lagi dia bendung.

"Entahlah" Jawab Dennis singkat. Mereka lalu berjalan memasuki desa mereka yang sangat mengenaskan. Mereka melihat sekeliling, ternganga dengan keadaan desa mereka, tubuh-tubuh atau lebih tepat di bilang mayat bergelimpangan di mana-mana, darah berceceran di segala tempat membuat desa mereka berwarna merah pekat dengan bau anyir yang sangat tidak enak.

"Kakak" Kata Zelyn lemah dan langsung berlari menuju rumahnya, yang lain, sadar setelah mengetahui kemana Zelyn pergi juga segera berlari menuju rumah masing-masing, berusaha mencari tahu bagaimana keadaan keluarga mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?" Tanya Mizuki pada dirinya sendiri. Dia pun berjalan menyusuri rumah-rumah di desanya untuk mencari petunjuk, dia tidak punya keluarga, ayah dan ibunya meninggal saat dia masih berusia tiga tahun.

* * *

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Mizuki pada teman-temannya yang sedang berkumpul di gerbang desa. Semua teman-temannya hanya menggeleng, air mata masih mengalir di mata mereka.

"Ini firasat buruk yang dulu aku rasain, mengejar sesuatu yang menuju ke arah kita, bagaimana bisa kita membiarkan keluarga kita mengalami hal seperti ini, kenapa kita tidak berada di sini saat semua ini terjadi? Seharusnya kita berada di sini, melindungi mereka, bukan seperti ini" Kata Zelyn frustasi, sepertinya dia sangat tertekan dengan kematian anggota keluarganya.

"Maaf?" Mizuki meminta maaf, dia merasa sangat bersalah, karena dialah yang mengajak teman-temannya pergi, dia merasa dialah yang bertanggung jawab atas apa yang menimpa desanya.

"Kau tidak bersalah Mizu, kita tidak bersalah, kita hanya tidak berada di tempat yang tepat saat semuanya terjadi" Dennis mencoba menenangkan semuanya.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Aiden setelah mereka terdiam cukup lama.

"Entahlah" Jawab Mizu bingung.

"Kita harus melanjutkan semua yang sudah kita lakukan, kita harus pastikan mereka, orang yang melakukan semua ini, menerima balasannya, aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka bebas, akan aku pastikan mereka menderita" Kata Zelyn membuat mereka semua kaget. Bagaimana bisa gadis selembut Zelyn mengeluarkan kata-kata sekasar itu, tapi mereka juga sadar apa yang di katakan Zelyn benar adanya, mereka tidak mungkin bisa memaafkan orang yang sudah melakukan semua ini, menghancurkan desa mereka.

"Jadi, sekarang kita harus bagaimana? Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Vincent.

"Bukankah kau mau mencari sebuah buku?" Tanya Nathan pada Mizu.

"Ahhh, benar, ayo! Kita cari buku itu dulu" Kata Mizu, mereka lalu berlari menuju perpustakaan desa. Saat mereka memasuki perpustakaan itu, mereka melihat keadaan yang sama dengan keadaan di luar, darah dan mayat yang bergelimpangan.

"Ayo, sebelah sini!" Mereka melewati lorong-lorong rak penuh buku, sampai akhirnya mereka sampai pada sebuah lemari besar dengan ukiran yang sangat indah, lemari itu di tutup dengan kaca sehingga isinya bisa terlihat dari luar. Tepat di rak tengah lemari itu, sebuah buku yang hampir sama dengan buku yang mereka temukan di desa Holand terletak dengan aman terhindar dari darah yang mengotori semua tempat.

"Itu bukunya, cepat ambil" Perintah Mizu pada Jordan. Jordan pun mengambil buku itu dengan cara memecah kaca yang ada.

"Ini" Jordan menyerahkan buku itu kepada Mizu yang langsung membacanya. Mizu mengernyitkan dahinya pertanda bingung saat membaca buku itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Dennis.

"Ini bukan bukunya, ini palsu!" Jawab Mizu membuat semua orang kaget.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Nathan tidak percaya.

"Entahlah!" Jawab Mizu lemas.

"Kalian mencari buku ini?" Kata seseorang pada mereka, orang itu datang dari sebuah lorong dengan membawa buku yang asli, orang itu memakai pakaian yang cukup bagus dengan sebuah jubah besar yang menutupi seluruh tubuh serta mukanya.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Aiden siaga.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Marcus, Marcus cho" Kata orang itu seraya membuka jubahnya.

"Kau!" Teriak Nathan seketika saat melihat wajah orang yang mengaku bernama Marcus Cho itu.

"Kau kenal dia?" Tanya Vincent pada Nathan.

"Dia orang yang kemarin kita kejar" Jawab Nathan singkat.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Kenapa kau memata-matai kami? Dan apa yang kau lakukan padaku kemarin?" Tanya Nathan bertubi-tubi pada orang yang baru muncul itu.

"Aku tidak memata-matai kalian, kita hanya berada di tempat yang sama pada waktu yang sama" Marcus mencoba membela diri.

"Lalu kenapa kemarin kau lari? Dan apa yang kau lakukan pada Nathan?" Kali ini Zelyn yang bertanya.

"Aku kira kalian orang yang menghancurkan desaku, jadi aku lari, dan aku hanya memukul dia, tidak lebih" Bela Marcus lagi.

"Desa kamu? Jadi kau dari desa Holand?" Tanya Mizu, Marcus hanya mengangguk.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan desa itu?" Tanya Mizu lagi.

"Entahlah, saat kejadian aku sedang pergi dengan kakakku, di tengah jalan tiba-tiba kakakku mendapat firasat buruk dan langsung lari kembali ke desa, aku ikut pergi, tapi aku tertinggal karena kakakku sangat cepat, dan saat aku sampai, desaku sudah seperti itu" Jelas Marcus, air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya.

"Maaf?" Kata Dennis lemah.

"Tidak apa-apa, jadi apa kalian membutuhkan buku ini?" Tanya Marcus seraya mengangkat buku yang dia bawa, buku yang di cari oleh Mizu.

"Iya!" Kata Mizu dan langsung mengambil buku itu, dia tersenyum saat membacanya, "Ini yang asli, terima kasih!".

"Jadi apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" Tanya Marcus.

"Kami akan mencari siapa yang melakukan semuanya dan berusaha menghancurkan mereka" Jawab Dennis semangat.

"Boleh aku ikut?" Tanya Marcus.

"Ini akan sangat berbahaya" Jelas Jordan.

"Aku pandai melindungi diri" Kata Marcus dengan senyum.

"Nathan, ada apa? Kenapa kau hanya diam dari tadi?" Tanya Vincent pada Nathan, sekarang semua orang memandang Nathan yang sedang berpikir keras.

"Aku hanya bingung, bagaimana kau bisa memukulku dari belakang? Saat itu kau berada di depanku" Tanya Nathan pada Marcus.

"Oh ya, aku lupa memberitahu kalau aku punya kekuatan dari zodiac, aku biasa di panggil soul of the land, 'Soul of the Land – Marcus Cho the Virgo'" Jelas Marcus membuat semua kaget.

"Jadi kau punya kekuatan zodiac?" Tanya Zelyn.

"Iya" Jawab Marcus sambil tersenyum.

* * *

"Jadi kita akan pergi ke desa Whitefall?" Tanya Aiden.

"Iya" Mizu menjawab.

"Tapi kenapa kita pergi ke sana?" Sekarang Vincent yang bertanya.

"Karena jika kita lihat arah dari penyerangan yang terjadi, holand, bridgeland, maka selanjutnya whitefall" Jelas Marcus.

"Tapi kenapa kita harus masuk hutan gelap seperti ini?" Zelyn bertanya atau lebih tepat di bilang mengeluh.

"Ini jalan tercepat, desa Whitefall tepat berada di balik hutan ini, kalau memutar akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama" Jelas Marcus lagi.

Mereka terus berjalan, sesekali mereka berbincang-bincang tentang kekuatan mereka atau rencana mereka menghadapi musuh yang belum mereka ketahui ini.

"OH TIDAK!" Teriak Marcus membuat semua berhenti.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Nathan kaget.

"Kalian tahu kalau aku bisa melihat menggunakan tanah? Aku bisa melihat apapun yang ada di atas tanah dengan jarak 100 meter, dan 20 meter di belakang kita ada seekor ular raksaksa yang sedang bergerak ke arah kita!" Jelas Marcus dengan cepat.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Dennis khawatir.

*suara ular bergerak*

"LARI!" Teriak Marcus, serempak mereka semua lari.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya Jordan sambil tetap berlari.

"Ular raksaksa sepanjang 20 meter sedang mengejar kita!" Jelas Marcus.

"APA?" Semua kaget, sepertinya mereka semua baru paham, tadi Marcus menjelaskan terlalu cepat.

"Cepat, kita harus keluar dari hutan ini!" Sekarang Aiden yang berteriak, dia baru saja menengok ke belakang dan melihat ular yang sangat besar itu bergerak sangat cepat.

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHh!" Suara teriakan itu membuat mereka berhenti dan serempak menoleh kebelakang. Dan mereka semua kaget saat melihat Zelyn sedang terlentang di tanah dan ular raksaksa itu berada tepat di atasnya siap memangsa Zelyn.

Wouuuussshhhh, jleb!. Sebuah anak panah melesat dengan cepat dan bersarang tepat di kepala ular itu, ular itu menggeliat kesakitan dan pergi meninggalkan mereka. Dennis segera terbang ke arah Zelyn dan membawa dia ke tempat yang lain saat melihat ular itu pergi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana bisa ada ular sebesar itu?" Tanya Nathan dengan tubuh gemetar.

"Kita baru saja memasuki Fearwood's" Kata Marcus lirih sambil menunjuk ke sebuah tanda di peta yang baru saja dia keluarkan. Mereka semua serempak memutari peta itu, untuk melihat tempat mereka berada sekarang.

"Bagaimana bisa kita masuk fearwood's? Kalian sudah dengar bagaimana mengerikan hutan ini kan?" Jordan bertanya yang di jawab dengan anggukan dari teman-temannya.

Tes, setetes air yang cukup besar menetes ke atas peta yang sedang mereka lihat, mereka mendongakkan kepala mereka dan melihat mulut ular yang sangat besar sedang bersiap menerkam mereka.

"Aaaaaa!" Teriak mereka dan segera melompat ke belakang saat ular itu menerjang turun.

"LARI!" Teriak Mizu dan Zelyn bersamaan, mereka semua langsung berlari, bergerak semakin masuk ke dalam hutan mengerikan itu.

Mereka terus berlari sampai mereka tidak melihat ular raksaksa itu lagi.

" Hah akhirnya bisa lepas dari ular mengerikan itu" Kata Vincent lega.

"Iya, ular itu benar-benar mengerikan" Dennis setuju.

"Dimana yang lain?" Tanya Mizu kaget menyadari kalau Zelyn, Jordan dan Nathan tidak bersama mereka.

"Mereka pasti berpisah dengan kita tadi" Tebak Marcus.

* * *

"TUNGGU AKU!" Teriak Zelyn pada Jordan dan Nathan yang berada jauh di depannya.

"Cepatlah, ular itu berada tepat di belakangmu!" Teriak Jordan.

"UWAAAA!" Zelyn berlari secepat yang dia bisa mengejar kedua temannya.

"Oh tidak!" Kata Nathan takut.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jordan.

"Jalan buntu, tebing!" Teriak Nathan sambil menunjuk arah depan mereka, 10 meter di depan mereka terdapat sebuah tebing curam.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Bagaimana kita bisa melarikan diri dari ular raksaksa itu?" Tanya Zelyn takut saat mereka berhenti tepat di tepi tebing.

"Entahlah, kita tidak mungkin terjun, tebing ini sangat dalam" Kata Nathan bingung.

Suara desis ular membuat mereka berbalik dan melihat ular raksaksa itu bergerak pelan ke arah mereka. Sebuah senyum terukir di mulut ular itu.

"Tolong!" Kata Zelyn lemah, air mata mengalir deras dari matanya, tubuhnya gemetaran dan keringat dingin tidak berhenti mengalir dari tubuhnya.

"Jordan! Tidak bisakah kau bicara dan berteman dengan ular ini? Kau bisa bicara dengan ular kan?" Tanya Nathan.

"Ular sebesar ini tidak masuk kategori temanku" Kata Jordan.

"Kau mempunyai kategori untuk ular yang bisa di jadikan teman?" Tanya Nathan tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak bisa berteman dengan sembarang ular" Jawab Jordan.

"TIDAK BISAKAH KALIAN SERIUS? NYAWA KITA SEDANG TERANCAM!" Teriak Zelyn marah kepada mereka berdua.

Wush, jleb! Sebuah panah mendarat tepat di kepala ular itu dan membuat ular itu mati seketika, tubuh ular raksaksa itu jatuh berdebam ke tanah.

"Mizu, kau menyelamatkan nyawa ... siapa kau?" Kata-kata Zelyn terhenti dan berubah menjadih pertanyaan saat dia melihat seorang pria berdiri di tempat dari mana panah itu berasal.

"Tidak penting siapa aku" Kata orang misterius itu.

"Oh, tapi terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan kami" Kata Jordan tulus.

"Siapa yang menyelamatkan kalian?" Tanya orang itu.

"Kau baru saja menyelamatkan nyawa kami" Jelas Nathan.

"Aku tidak menyelamatkan nyawa kalian, aku hanya tidak mau berebut buronan dengan ular menjijikan itu" Kata orang itu sambil menunjuk bangkai ular raksaksa yang tadi mengejar Zelyn, Jordan dan Nathan.

"Berebut buronan?" Tanya Zelyn bingung.

"ZELYN JORDAN NATHAN!" Teriakan itu berhasil mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari percakapan yang sedang mereka lakukan.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Aiden pada Zelyn, Jordan dan Nathan yang hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepala.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Vincent.

"Entahlah" Jawab Nathan singkat.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Dennis kepada orang asing itu.

"Tidak penting siapa aku. Bunuh mereka!" Perintah orang itu entah pada siapa.

Mizu mengikuti arah pandang pria asing itu yang memandang ke atas dan berteriak kaget melihat apa yang sedang melayang di atas mereka. Teriakan mizu itu berhasih mengagetkan semuanya dan membuat mereka juga melihat ke hal yang sama.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Zelyn ketakutan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu" Jawab Vincent juga ketakutan.

Di atas mereka ada 12 manusia berbadan hitam gelap dengan kepala kelelawar dan sayap hitam. Ke 12 monster itu membentuk lingkaran, mereka seperti sedang melakukan ritual. Kumpulan asap hitam mulai terbentuk di tengah-tengah monster –monster itu membentuk sebuah tabung besar pekat.

"Ini buruk" Kata Zelyn.

"Lari! Kita harus keluar dari lingkaran ini atau kita akan terbunuhl!" Teriak Mizuki membuat mereka berdelapan lari berhamburan tidak tentu arah. Mereka hanya berfikir untuk menghindari tabung yang bergerak turun itu, mereka tidak peduli kemana mereka berlari.

"Arrgghh!" Teriak Mizuki kesakitan saat tubuhny jatuh karena tersandung batu. 'tinggal satu meter, aku harus bisa, aku tidak mungkin meninggal di sini' pikirnya, tapi saat dia mencoba berdiri, seluruh tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit, membuat dia kembali terjatuh ke tanah. 'sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?' pikirnya kalut.

"Mizu!" Panggil seseorang di depannya, dan saat dia mendongak, dia melihat Marcus sedang jongkok sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Mizuki pun mengulurkan tangannya meraih uluran tangan Marcus dan membiarkan Marcus menariknya. Tubuh Mizuki berhasil menghindar dari tabung tepat sebelum tabung itu menimpa tubuhnya.

Tabung hitam pekat itu jatuh ke tanah disertai suara dentuman yang keras. Tabung itu lenyap saat menyentuh tanah dan menyisakan asap hitam.

"Marcus, terima kasih, tadi hampir saja" Ucap Mizu dengan terengah-engah.

"Sama-sama, kita harus saling bantu" Jawab Marcus dengan tersenyum.

"Yang lain bagaimana?" Tanya Mizu khawatir.

"Entahlah, kita berlari ke arah yang beda-beda" Jawab Marcus tidak kalah khawatir.

"Semoga mereka baik-baik saja" Kata Mizu di sertai anggukan Marcus.

"AAAAARRRRGGHHHHH!"

Teriakan yang mengerikan itu berhasil membuat Mizuki dan Markus membeku.

'Su suara ini!'

To Be Continued ~

* * *

Suara siapa itu? Dan kenapa orang itu berteriak? Lalu bagaimana mizuki dan kawan-kawan melawan orang asing yang berencana membunuh mereka? Tunggu kelanjutannya

thank you buat yang udah mau baca :)

thanks juga buat **han soo ki, SSungMine **dan **Lee EunGun** yang udah mau Review :)


	3. Chapter 3 : 3 Assassin

New chapter, hope you like i, don't forget to review :)

* * *

Tittle : 12 Prince of Zodiac

Part : 3

Cast :

Mizuki Kim

Zelyn

Aiden Lee (Donghae)

Dennis Park (Leeteuk)

Vincent Lee (Sungmin)

Nathan Kim (Ryeowook)

Jordan Kim (Kangin)

Marcus Cho (Kyuhyun)

Andrew Choi (Siwon) *New*

Bryan Trevor Kim (Kibum) *New*

Casey Kim (Heechul) *New*

Spencer Lee (Eunhyuk) *New*

Disclaimer : Super Junior punya ELF #dibantai keluarga member suju O.O kalo ceritanya hasil pemikiran author, no copy no copas, ini original punya author :) oh ya, author terinspirasi dari komik favorite author "Fairy Tail" karya om Hiro Mashima.

Author's Note : Di sini super junior pake nama inggris :)

* * *

Let's go to the story ===

Aku terus berlari menyusuri jalan setapak yang sangat lengang ini. Tentu saja jalan ini lengang, jalan yang di kelilingi hutan ini merupakan jalan yang paling di takuti orang-orang desa, tapi ini jalan tercepat, aku harus bergerak cepat!

Jalanan yang berlumpur karena hujan sangat menyulitkanku, beberapa kali kakiku terpeleset, mataku tak sengaja bertatapan dengan makhluk-makhluk hutan yang terus mengintai, siap menerkam! Tapi aku tidak peduli, aku terus berlari! Tidak ada waktu untuk beristirahat, semakin cepat aku sampai, semakin aman, semakin besar kemungkinan nyawaku selamat.

Aku menengok kebelakang dan melihat tiga orang berkerudung yang mengejarku juga sedang berlari. Aku tersenyum kecut saat menyadari jarak kami semakin dekat.

"Argh!" Teriakku saat tubuhku terlempar ke depan. Mataku tidak melihat sebuah batu yang cukup besar di tengah jalan, aku tidak sengaja menabrak batu itu dan terlempar ke depan.

"Ugh!" Lenguhku saat melihat kakiku penuh dengan darah yang masih terus mengalir. Ahh, aku harus kuat! Aku kembali berdiri, dan mulai berlari lagi. Tidak kupedulikan rasa perih di kaki kiriku yang sangat menyakitkan.

Aku ingin beristirahat, melepas lelah sedikit dan mengobati lukaku, tapi tidak ada waktu, aku berhenti artinya aku menyerahkan nyawaku kepada tiga orang yang sedang mengejarku. Tiga orang yang sudah sangat terkenal sebagai pembunuh bayaran nomer satu, tiga orang yang memiliki kemampuan yang hebat, aku tidak mungkin bisa melawan mereka.

Aku berhenti, atau lebih tepatnya harus berhenti, karena salah seorang dari mereka sudah ada di depanku.

"Sampai kapan kau terus berlari?" Tanya seorang di belakangku. Aku hanya diam, menyiapkan pedang, bersiap menangkis serangan mereka.

"Kau mau melawan kami? Hahahah, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan kami!" Kata orang di depanku, seseorang dengan tangan penuh tato naga, yang membawa dua buah kapak raksaksa.

"Kau tidak akan mengalahkan kami!" Kata seorang di belakangku, aku menengok dan sebuah pukulan yang sangat keras mengenai mukaku membuat aku terlempar cukup jauh.

"Ugh!" Lenguhku kesakitan, aku mencoba berdiri, tapi orang yang membawa kapak itu sudah ada di depanku, menginjak tubuhku, membuatku tidak bisa bergerak.

"Habisi dia!" Kata orang yang lain, yang di pinggangnya tersandang dua pedang samurai. Orang yang diperintah hanya tersenyum mengerikan dan langsung mengayunkan kapak raksaksanya.

"AAARRRGGHHH!" Teriakku saat kapak itu mendarat tepat di tenggorokanku, memisahkan kepala dengan badanku, sekaligus menghabisi nyawaku.

* * *

12 Prince of Zodiac

Part 3 : 3 Assassin

* * *

Mizuki Pov

"AAAARRRGGG!"

Sebuah teriakkan berhasil membuat aku dan Marcus membeku. 'su suara ini, aku tahu suara ini!' pekikku dalam hati. Aku berpandangan dengan Marcus sesaat, lalu kami segera berlari menuju sumber suara. Kami terus berlari dan melihat mereka semua sedang berkumpul memutari sesuatu.

"Apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang berteri.." Kata-kataku terhenti, aku baru saja sampai di dekat mereka, dan saat aku melihat apa yang ada di tengah mereka, aku membeku.

Di sana, berbaring Vincent, dia masih terus mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi kakinya, atau lebih tepat kaki kirinya yang terpotong.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyaku dengan linangan air mata.

"Kami sedang berlari, tapi aku terjatuh!" Kata Zelyn masih sambil mengobati luka Vincent, aku bisa melihat tangannya yang gemetar, air matanya yang terus mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Tapi aku terjatuh" Ulang Zelyn seperti menyesali sesuatu. "Lalu Vincent memegang tanganku dan melemparku keluar lingkaran itu, tapi dia sendiri masih di dalam" Lanjutnya.

"Aku ada di depan mereka, aku mengulurkan tanganku dan menarik Vincent secepat mungkin, tapi kakinya, kaki kirinya, masih berada di sana, dan tertimpa lingkaran itu, dan saat kami sadar, kakinya sudah terpotong" Lanjut Nathan dengan terputus-putus karena tangis.

"Sembuhkan dia" Kataku lirih.

"Aku sedang berusaha" Jawab Zelyn.

"Kau pasti bisa!" Kataku memberi dia sedikit semangat. Ya, Zelyn pasti bisa, keluarganya adalah tabib paling hebat di desa kami, dan Zelyn sudah belajar ilmu pengobatan sejak kecil, jadi dia pasti bisa menyelamatkan Vincent.

Prok Prok Prok

Suara tepuk tangan itu berhasil membuat kami semua terkejut, dan saat melihat ke sumber suara, di sana berdiri seorang pria yang tadi berusaha membunuh kami! Dan di belakangnya, monster-monster mengerikan itu sudah bersiap menunggu perintah.

"Kalian hebat berhasil menghindari Zero Circle, tapi sepertinya ada yang sedikit terluka! HAHAHAH" Kata orang itu di sertai tawa keras.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan Vincent?" Tanya Zelyn membuat aku membeku. Ya, apa yang harus kami lakukan dengan Vincent, kami tidak mungkin membiarkan dia berada di tengah-tengah perkelahian.

"Sebaiknya kita berpencar" Kataku membuat mereka kaget. "Dennis, Ed, kalian bawa Vincent pergi, cari tempat yang aman, Zelyn kau juga ikut, obati luka Vincent!" Lanjutku.

"Kalian?" Tanya Aiden pada aku.

"Aku, Marcus dan Jordan akan berusaha menghadapi mereka" Jawabku.

"Bagaimana denganku?" Tanya Nathan.

"Kau ikut dengan mereka, tapi tinggalkan kembaranmu di sini, supaya kita masih bisa berhubungan" Kali ini Marcus yang menjawab.

"Ide bagus!" Aku setuju dengan ide yang Marcus berikan.

"Baiklah, kami pergi!" Kata Dennis. Lalu dia, Zelyn, Aiden, Nathan dan Vincent pergi, menyisakan aku, Jordan dan Marcus di sini.

"Kalian pikir kalian bertiga cukup kuat untuk mengalahkanku?" Tanya orang itu. Kami hanya terdiam, kami tahu kalau kami kalah jumlah, kalah kuat, tapi kami tidak bisa membiarkan Vincent tetap di sini.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Marcus Cho?" Tanya orang itu membuat aku kaget, bagaimana dia bisa tahu nama marcus?

"Kau kenal dia?" Tanyaku pada Marcus yang tiba-tiba menggigil ketakutan. "Ada apa?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Dia kakakku, Andrew Choi, kakakku" Kata Marcus lirih.

"Dia, dia kakakmu? Tapi kenapa dia menyerang kita?" Tanyaku penasaran, Marcus hanya menggeleng, tanda bahwa dia juga tidak tahu.

"Ternyata kau masih ingat padaku hah? HAHAHAHA tapi sayang sekali, kakakmu sudah meninggal! HAHAHAH!" Kata orang bernama Andrew itu di sertai tawa yag sangat keras.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KAKAKKU!" Teriak Marcus kalap dan langsung berlari menyerang Andrew.

"MARCUS!" Teriakku berusaha mencegah, tapi terlambat! Salah satu monster itu berhasil melukainya, sebuah sayatan panjang tertoreh di badannya dan membuat dia tersungkur ke tanah.

"HAHAHA! DASAR LEMAH!" Teriak Andrew dan langsung menendang badan Marcus, membuat dia kehilangan kesadaran.

Wush! Jleb!

"AARRGHH!" Teriak Andrew saat sebuah anak panah yang kulepas berhasil mendarat tepat di kakinya.

"KAU! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU!" Teriak Andrew marah padaku.

"Menjauh dari Marcus atau kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih parah dari itu!" Ancamku. Dia tersenyum sinis, sebelum memerintahkan monster-monster itu menyerang kami.

Aku sudah bersiap! Busur dan anak panah sudah aku pegang, siapa menjatuhkan monster-monster itu. Monster itu bergerak cepat, tapi aku berhasil membunuh tiga monster sebelum mereka mendekati kami.

"Kerja bagus!" Puji Jordan, aku hanya tersenyum. Ini masih pemanasan, masih ada 9 monster yang siap menyerang.

Aku segera mengambil tongkat kayu yang aku taruh di punggung, panah tidak mungkin bekerja untuk perkelahian jarak dekat, tongkat akan lebih efektif. Sedangkan Jordan sudah bersiap, tangannya tampak berwarna biru tanda bahwa racun yang dia kendalikan sudah siap di gunakan.

Buag! Sebuah pukulan berhasil aku daratkan ke kepala monster paling depan, membuatnya sedikit kehilangan kesadaran, akupun langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan, memukul perutnya, tepat di jantungnya, membuat dia sempat mendelik sesaat, berhasil, secepat kilat aku ambil anak panah dan aku tusukan ke jantung monster itu bersamaan dengan pukulan tongkatku pada perut monster yang ada di belakangku. Tapi aku lengah, sebuah pukulan dari monster yang aku tidak sadari ada di samping kananku berhasil membuat aku terjatuh ke tanah.

"Argh!" Teriakku.

"Mizu! Kau baik-baik saja?" Teriak Jordan khawatir, dia menoleh ke arahku yang terjatuh sehingga tidak sadar kalau salah satu monster sudah berada tepat di belakangnya, dan menusukkan sebuah tombak ke perutnya.

"AARRGGHHHH!" Teriaknya sangat keras, monster itu lalu melempar Jordan ke arah Marcus. Sekarang 8 monster yang tersisa sedang menatapku, bersiap membunuhku.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Tanyaku lebih kepada diri sendiri. Tongkatku terlempar cukup jauh, sedangkan panah akan sangat mustahil!

End of Mizuki POV

* * *

Aiden POV

Kami berusaha berlari sejauh mungkin, berusaha menghindar dari perkelahian yang jelas akan segera terjadi. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak sanggup meninggalkan mereka bertiga untuk melawan orang itu, tapi kami harus menyelamatkan Vincent, darah dia terus mengalir, kami takut dia kekurangan darah.

"Kita harus kemana?" Tanya Zelyn bingung.

"Entahlah, cari tempat aman dulu" Dennis yang menjawab.

"Bagaimana yang lain?" Tanyaku pada Nathan.

"Sepertinya mereka akan baik-baik saja" Jawab Nathan membuat aku sedikit lega.

"Air, cari air, atau sungai" Kata Vincent lirih, kami langsung berhenti, iya, kita harus mencari sungai.

"Aku akan mencari dari atas, kalian tunggu dulu di sini" Kata Dennis langsung terbang ke udara, dia pergi cukup lama.

"Ada sungai sekitar 50 meter arah barat, ayo!" Kata Dennis saat kembali, kamipun langsung pergi ke arah yang di tunjukan. Dan benar, saat kami sampai disana terdapat sebuah sungai yang sangat jernih.

"Dudukan aku di tepi sungai" Kata Vincent lirih.

"Tapi lukamu?" Tanya Zelyn khawatir.

"Aku bisa menyembuhkannya, asal ada air" Jelas Vincent, kamipun mendudukan dia di tepi sungai, kami lihat dia mulai mengendalikan air, membersihkan luka di kakinya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanyaku.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa" Kata Vincent seraya berdiri, kamipun kaget melihat apa yang ada dikakinya, di sana terdapat sebuah kaki dari es, dia membekukan air sungai dan menjadikannya kaki!

"Apa itu baik-baik saja?" Tanya Zelyn.

"Aku baik-baik saja, sebaiknya kita kembali, kita harus bantu Mizu dan yang lain" Kata Vincent, kamipun mengangguk dan segera berlari.

"OH TIDAK!" Teriak Nathan membuat kami berhenti.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Dennis.

"Marcus pingsan, kita harus cepat kesana!" Jelas Nathan, kamipun mempercepat lari kami, kami tidak mau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengan teman-teman kami.

End of Aiden POV

* * *

Author POV

Dalam kebingungan Mizuki yang semakin menjadi, salah satu monster itu sudah ada di depan dia dan bersiap mengayunkan tombaknya, membuat dia sempat berpikir mungkin memang ini akhir dari hidupnya, tapi sebuah panah dari es menembus tubuh monster itu tepat di jantungnya, membuat monster itu tidak berhasil membunuh Mizuki!

Mizuki segera menengok ke belakang, kearah dari mana panah es itu berasal, dan dia melihat Vincent berdiri di sana, secara spontan dia melihat ke arah kaki Vincent yang terpotong, dan kaget melihat di sana terdapat es yang seperti digunakan untuk mengganti kaki Vincent yang terpotong itu.

"Mizu, ayo bangun" Zelyn dan Ed segera menghampiri Mizuki dan mengajak dia berlindung ke tempat yang aman, sedangkan Nathan dan Dennis membawa Marcus dan Jordan.

"Zelyn, kau obati mereka, kalian istirahatlah, biar aku yang hadapi mereka!" Kata Vincent tegas.

Para monster itu langsung menyerang Vincent yang berdiri sendirian di sana, tapi sebuah sapuan air dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak berhasil membuat mereka mundur. Salah satu monster itu melemparkan tombaknya dan berhasil Vincent tangkis dengan sebuah tembok es. Vincent pun segera membuat panah dari es dalam jumlah banyak, melayang di atas tubuhnya, dan langsung mengarahkannya ke monster-monster itu. Dalam sekejap semua monster itu tumbang, tertusuk panah-panah es dalam jumlah banyak.

Tapi sebuah panah menancap di perutnya, panah yang tidak diduga sama sekali, panah yang dilepaskan oleh Andrew yang dari tadi hanya diam menonton. Vincent sedikit melenguh kesakitan tapi dia masih sanggup berdiri, dia kembali membuat ombak air yang berhasil menghanyutkan Andrew entah kemana.

"VINCENT!" Teriak Nathan sambil berlari menyongsong Vincent yang jatuh pingsan. Nathan segera membawa Vincent ke tempat yang lain, menunggu di obati Zelyn yang sedang mengobati Jordan.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Dennis bingung.

"Sebaiknya kita tunggu mereka sembuh dulu, baru lanjutkan perjalanan" Aiden memberikan usulan.

"Tapi sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini, kita cari tempat aman untuk bermalam" Nathan memberi saran.

* * *

Setelah berputar-putar mencari tempat yang nyaman, akhirnya mereka menemukannya di dekat sungai yang tadi mereka temukan. Ed berhasil menangkap beberapa ikan dari sungai itu untuk makan, sebenarnya mereka harus memaksa dia, karena Ed paling tidak suka kalau di suruh menangkap ikan untuk dimakan.

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka?" Tanya Dennis pada Zelyn.

"Aku sudah berhasil mengobati luka-lukanya, kita tinggal tunggu mereka sadar" Jawab Zelyn membuat mereka lega.

"Sebaiknya kita istirahat juga, ini sudah malam" Saran Ed, merekapun segera menuju tenda masing-masing untuk tidur.

* * *

"Temukan mereka dan bunuh! Jangan sampai ada yang selamat!" Perintah Andrew pada tiga orang yang berdiri di depannya.

"Apa imbalannya?" Tanya orang yang membawa pedang, yang lebih dikenal dengan nama 'Swordsman – The Bryan Leo', yang terkenal dengan kemampuan pedangnya yang melegenda.

"Kalian mengharapkan imbalan?" Tanya Andrew.

"Tentu saja, kami melaksanakan perintah hanya kalau di bayar" Jawab orang yang lain yang memiliki wajah seperti wanita, sangat cantik, yang tubuhnya terlihat sangat keras, atau memang benar sangat keras, orang ini biasa di panggil 'Beauty Killer - Casey Kim the Cancer'

"Berapa yang kalian inginkan?" Tanya Andrew akhirnya.

"500 keping koin emas untuk masing-masing orang yang berhasil kami bunuh" Kali ini Spencer Lee yang menjawab, orang ketiga dari mereka, orang yang tubuhnya penuh tato naga dan membawa dua buah kapak raksaksa itu, yang lebih terkenal dengan 'Spencer Lee The Taurus – Dragon Axe'.

"Ok! Sekarang pergi dan bunuh mereka!" Perintah Andrew, mereka bertiga langsung pergi dari tempat itu.

"HAHAHA, MEREKA TIDAK AKAN SELAMAT MELAWAN 3 ASSASSIN! HAHAHA!" Andrew tertawa keras.

* * *

Sudah tiga hari sejak kejadian mengerikan itu, saat empat dari mereka terluka sangat parah, tapi sekarang mereka sudah sembuh total, dan siap untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Jadi, masih berapa jauh menuju desa Whitefall?" Tanya Mizu pada teman-temannya.

"Masih cukup jauh, kejadian ular raksaksa itu membuat kita berlari ke arah yang salah, dan sekarang jarak kita ke Whitefall masih jauh" Marcus yang menjawab.

"Ahh, tidak adakah jalan yang bisa ditempuh dengan cepat?" Tanya Ed pada mereka.

"Ada, aku tahu satu jalan setapak yang bisa cepat sampai, tapi jalan itu mengerikan" Jawab Zelyn.

"Sebaiknya kita cari amannya saja, jauh tidak apa, yang penting kita sampai dengan selamat" Dennis berpendapat.

"Aku setuju dengan Dennis" Timpal Mizuki.

"Ternyata tidak sulit mencari kalian" Kata seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari balik pohon, lalu dua orang yang lain melompat turun dari atas pohon.

"Siapa kalian?" Tanya Zelyn pada orang-orang asing itu.

"Kalian tidak kenal kami?" Tanya seseorang yang membawa pedang.

"Kalian!" Pekik Nathan. "Kalian 3 assassin itu kan?" Tebak Nathan.

"Oh, Kau tahu nama kami" Kata orang lain yang seperti wanita.

"Aku bukan hanya tahu nama kalian, tapi bagaimana kelakuan kalian, dasar pembunuh bayaran keji!" Kata Nathan sarkastik.

"HAHAHA, dan kalian akan jadi salah satu korbannya" Kata orang yang seperti wanita, yang bernama Casey Kim, dia langsung menyerang, begerak cepat kearah kami dan siap memukul, tapi sebuah tanah berhasil mengenai tubuh bagian kirinya, membuat dia terlempar.

"Aaa, jadi kalian Zodiac Knight juga? Tapi kami yang paling hebat!" Katanya dan kembali maju. Sebuah tanah kembali menghadangnya, tapi berhasil dia remukkan. Mizuki melepaskan anak panahnya yang berhasil mengenai dada orang itu, tapi tidak berhasil menembus kulitnya, kulit Casey terlalu keras untuk di tembus panah Mizuki!

"Tidak ada senjata yang bisa menembus badanku, percuma!" Kata orang itu dan langsung menyerang Mizuki, sebuah pukulan melayang ke arah Mizuki, tapi tepat sebelum mengenainya sebuah sapuan air berhasil melempar Casey.

"Mereka terlalu kuat, sebaiknya kita pergi, ayo!" Ajak Mizu pada teman-temannya yang langsung berlari. Tiga assassin itu pun mengejar mereka.

"Aku akan menghadang mereka, kalian larilah! Cari tempat yang aman!" Kata Marcus di tengah jalan, membuat mereka semua berhenti.

"Tapi mereka sangat kuat, kau tidak bisa menghadapinya sendiri" Kata Mizuki pada Marcus.

"Tapi kalau kita terus berlari, kita semua bisa tertangkap! Aku akan berusaha memperlambat gerak mereka, cepat pergi!" Kata Marcus.

"Aku akan membantu Marcus, kalian pergilah!" Kata Jordan.

"Ayo Mizu! Serahkan ketiga orang itu pada Marcus dan Jordan" Ajak Zelyn pada Mizu, mereka pun segera berlari lagi.

* * *

"Jadi kalian mau menghadapi kami berdua? Cuma berdua? HAHAHA kalian bunuh diri!" Kata Spencer saat di depannya ada dua orang yang sedang menghadangnya, dua orang yang sedang mereka kejar, yang membiarkan teman-temannya lari.

"Kami berdua cukup untuk menghadapi kalian bertiga" Kata Marcus optimis.

"Kalau begitu aku cukup untuk menghadapi kalian berdua" Kata Spencer lagi, lalu dia meneruskan "Bryan, Casey, kalian pergilah cari yang lain".

Kedua orang yang mendapat perintah langsung lari pergi mencari orang yang lain.

Spencer lansung menyerang, tapi baru beberapa langkah dia berjalan sebuah tanah yang bergerak sendiri, membentuk tembok, berhasil menghentikan langkahnya.

"Oh, jadi kau yang mengendalikan tanah itu? Cukup menarik!" Kata Spencer, lalu dengan cepat dia menghancurkan tembok tanah itu dengan kapak raksaksa miliknya. Jordan langsung menyerang Spencer dengan pukulan saat tembok itu hancur, tapi Spencer masih bisa menghindar. Pertarunganpun berlanjut dan makin seru!.

* * *

Mizuki dan yang lain terus berlari, berusaha mencari tempat yang aman untuk bersembunyi.

"Merka sudah ada di belakang kita!" Kata Zelyn membuat mereka semua menengok ke belakang dan melihat dua orang yang mengejar mereka.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Nathan khawatir.

"Kita berpencar, kalian ke kanan, kita ke kiri" Perintah Mizu tidak jelas pada siapa, merekapun hanya berpencar tanpa memikirkan siapa yang ada di kelompok mereka.

"Mereka berpencar huh? Kalau begitu kita juga, aku kekanan, kau kekiri" Kata Bryan pada Casey yang hanya mengangguk tanda setuju.

* * *

Aiden POV

Aku masih terus berlari, saat Mizuki menyuruh berpencar, aku segera berbelok ke kiri ke arah mana yang dia tunjuk, dan saat aku melihat siapa saja yang berbelok ke kiri sepertiku, aku menyesal tadi tidak di tentukan siapa saja secara jelas.

Aku berbelok bersama Dennis dan Zelyn! Kalau ada yang mengejar kami, kami pasti bakal MAMPUS! Tidak ada yang punya kekuatan bertarung, dan orang yang mengejar kami itu sudah terkenal, 3 assassin, 3 pembunuh bayaran yang sangat sadis!

"Sampai kapan kalian akan terus berlari?" Tanya seseorang di belakang kami membuat kami berhenti dan langsung berbalik badan.

Salah satu dari tiga assassin itu, yang berwajah seperti perempuan, yang memiliki tubuh yang sangat keras berhasil mengejar kami.

"Siapa yang lari?" Tanyaku memberanikan diri.

"HAHAHA, lalu apa yang kalian lakukan sejak tadi?" Tanya dia, aku mencoba berpikir, setidaknya kami tidak boleh terlihat lemah.

"Kami sedang mencari tempat yang tepat untuk bertarung" Jawabku berani, membuat kedua sahabatku kaget, padahal aku ingin membuat orang itu kaget, bukan Zelyn dan Dennis.

"Ah, berarti menurutmu tempat ini tepat untuk bertarung? Ah, tapi benar juga, kalau kalian mati, aku hanya perlu melempar mayat kalian ke hutan atau kejurang sana, pintar pintar" Kata Casey membuatku memperhatikan sekitarku. Sekarang kami sedang berada di sebuah jalan tanah yang luas, di sebelah kanan jalan terdapat hutan yang cukup lebat, sedangkan kiri jalan merupakan sebuah jurang dengan sungai yang besar dan deras sebagai dasar.

"Yah, ini tempat yang sangat tepat" Jawabku mantap.

"Kalau begitu bersiaplah!" Kata Casey dan langsung menyerang kami, sebuah pukulan hampir mengenaiku, tapi tepat sebelum mengenai mukaku, sebuah tangan menarikku kebelakang. Aku lalu mengarahkan pukulanku ke Casey, tapi meleset dan sebuah tendangan berhasil mengenai tubuhku, melemparku!

End of Aiden POV

* * *

Author POV

Melihat Aiden yang terlempar, Zelyn segera berlari ke arahnya dan membantu dia berdiri.

Dennis berusaha memukul dan menendang Casey, tapi gagal! Casey seperti terlalu kuat untuk mereka. Caseypun mengarahkan pukulan ke Dennis, tepat mengenai dadanya, membuat Dennis terlempar ke arah kanan, dan dia pun pingsan saat tubuhnya berhenti karena menabrak pohon.

"Sekarang giliran kau!" Kata Casey berjalan ke arah Aiden dan Zelyn, sebuah pukulan berhasil mengenai Aiden, membuat dia terlempar ke belakang, pingsan dan jatuh ke dasar jurang!

"ED!" Teriak Zelyn sambil menangis, dia bingung harus bagaimana, kedua temannya butuh pertolongan, tapi dia juga dalam bahaya, dan dia tidak bisa melawan orang bernama Casey ini.

"Tidak perlu memikirkan temanmu, pikirkan dirimu sendiri!" Kata Casey mengarahkan pukulannya ke Zelyn, tapi sebuah panggilan berhasil menghentikan pukulan itu.

"Oh, kalian, ada apa?" Tanya Casey saat mengetahui kalau yang memanggil dia ternyata Bryan dan Spencer.

"Kita pergi dari sini!" Kata Bryan singkat.

"Aku selesaikan dia dulu" Kata Casey menunjuk Zelyn.

"Sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya juga membunuh mereka" Kata Bryan menghentikan Casey. "Tapi uangnya?" Sekarang Spencer yang bertanya.

"Orang itu tidak akan membayar kita, kita pergi!" Kata Bryan tidak bisa dibantah.

"Ah, ya sudahlah!" Kata Casey, lalu dia melanjutkan, kali ini di tujukan untuk Zelyn "Kau beruntung, tidak seperti kedua temanmu itu! Padahal pasti menyenangkan bisa membunuhmu!" Zelyn hanya terdiam, menyaksikan ketiga orang itu pergi. Air mata masih terus mengalir dari matanya.

"Zelyn, apa yang terjadi? Mana Dennis dan Ed?" Tanya Mizuki, dia baru saja sampai bersama Nathan dan Vincent.

"Dennis pingsan" Kata Zelyn menunjuk Dennis, Nathan dan Vincent langsung pergi kearah Dennis.

"Dimana Ed?" Tanya Mizu tak sabar.

"Ed.. dia.. dia." Kata Zelyn terbata-bata, makin terisak.

"Ada apa dengan Ed?" Tanya Mizu khawatir.

"Dia jatuh kejurang" Kata Zelyn membuat Mizuki, Nathan, dan Vincent kaget, mereka langsung bergerak ke tepi jurang untuk melihat dasar jurang itu.

"Dibawah sungai, syukurlah! Ed pandai berenang, dia pasti selamat" Kata Mizu lega.

"BAGAIMANA DIA BISA BERENANG! DIA PINGSAN!" Teriak Zelyn membuat mereka membeku.

To Be Continued~

* * *

Apakah Ed selamat? Bagaimana dengan Marcus dan Jordan? apa lagi yang akan terjadi dengan mereka? Tunggu kelanjutannya :)

No bashing please :)

* * *

bagaimana bagaimana? bagus, biasa atau jelek?


	4. Chapter 4 : 6 Guard

terima kasih buat yang udah mau baca dan review :) #bow

* * *

Tittle : 12 Prince of Zodiac

Part : 4

Cast :

Mizuki Kim

Zelyn

Dennis Park (Leeteuk)

Vincent Lee (Sungmin)

Nathan Kim (Ryeowook)

Jordan Kim (Kangin)

Marcus Cho (Kyuhyun)

Andrew Choi (Siwon)

Bryan Trevor Kim (Kibum)

Casey Kim (Heechul)

Spencer Lee (Eunhyuk)

Disclaimer : Super Junior punya ELF #dibantai keluarga member suju O.O kalo ceritanya hasil pemikiran author, no copy no copas, ini original punya author :) oh ya, author terinspirasi dari komik favorite author "Fairy Tail" karya om Hiro Mashima.

Author's Note : Di sini super junior pake nama inggris :)

Let's go to the story ===

* * *

12 Prince of Zodiac

Part 4 : 6 Guard

* * *

Mizuki POV

Kami semua terduduk lesu di bawah sebuah pohon yang cukup rindang, berusaha melupakan kejadian buruk yang baru saja terjadi. Marcus, Jordan dan Dennis terluka cukup parah, sedangkan Ed, entahlah, dia sudah meninggal atau masih hidup kami tidak tahu. Dia jatuh ke jurang, dan kami tidak berhasil menemukannya, sudah berjam-jam kami menelusuri sungai deras itu tapi tetap kami tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Ed.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Apa yang terjadi pada Ed?" Tanyaku frustasi, membuat semua temanku memandangku.

"Entahlah" Jawab Zelyn pasrah, lalu kami berdua berpelukan, berbagi kesedihan yang sedang kami hadapi.

"Apa kita akan menyerah? Bagaimana dengan Whitefall dan desa yang lain? Apa kita akan membiarkan pembunuh itu tetap berkeliaran?" Tanya Nathan pada kami. Kami hanya terdiam, tidak bisa menjawab.

"Jawab! Bukankah kita sudah berjanji untuk menghadapi monster-monster itu, tapi kenapa sekarang kalian menyerah?" Nathan melanjutkan kata-katanya, membuat kami semakin terdiam, merenungi semuanya.

"Tapi.." Zelyn seperti mau mengatakan sesuatu, tapi dia kembali terdiam, tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Tapi apa?" Tanya Nathan pada Zelyn yang sekarang kelihatan bingung.

"Tapi.. Tapi bagaimana kita melindungi yang lain, melindungi diri sendiri saja kita tidak bisa, kita terluka, dan bahkan Ed.. Ed.. " Zelyn tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya dan menangis.

Kami semua kembali terdiam, kami sedih dan bingung, kami tidak tahu apa yang harus kami lakukan.

* * *

Sudah dua hari sejak kejadian yang membuat kami semua benar-benar terpukul, saat kami harus kehilangan sahabat kami, saat kami harus kehilangan Ed.

Sekarang kami sedang bersiap-siap untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Marcus, Jordan dan Dennis sembuh kemarin, berkat kerja keras Zelyn tentu saja, dan kami sudah memutuskan kalau kami akan tetap pada tujuan kami, melindungi orang-orang dari kekejaman orang bernama Andrew Choi itu.

"Jadi, berapa jauh kita dari Whitefall?" Tanya Vincent pada kami.

"Tidak jauh, Whitefall tepat berada di ujung sungai ini" Kata Dennis seraya menunjuk sebuah sungai yang dekat dengan tempat kami beristirahat selama dua hari ini.

"Berarti kita hanya perlu menelusuri sungai ini?" Tanya Nathan memastikan. Dennis hanya mengangguk.

Kamipun mulai berjalan, menyusuri tepi sungai yang deras ini menuju hulu sungai yang sepertinya cukup jauh, tapi tidak terlalu jauh.

Kami berjalan dalam diam, berusaha tetap waspada, siapa tahu orang yang bernama Andrew atau ketiga orang kemarin menyerang lagi, kita tidak tahu dan harus selalu waspada.

Aku berjalan bersama Zelyn, bersisian, melihat-lihat siapa tahu ada yang mencurigakan dan ternyata BENAR! Aku melihat salah seorang dari tiga assassin itu sedang memperhatikan kami, aku segera mengambil panahku dan mengarahkannya ke arah orang itu, tapi gagal, orang itu berhasil menghindar dan pergi!

"Ada apa?" Tanya Marcus padaku.

"Aku melihat pemimpin tiga assassin yang kemarin menyerang kita di sana" Kataku seraya menunjuk sebuah pohon, semua orang sekarang memandang ke sana.

"Apa kau tidak bisa melihat dengan kekuatanmu?" Tanya Nathan pada Marcus.

"Tempat itu ada di seberang sungai, aku tidak bisa melihatnya, terhalang sungai ini" Jawab Marcus sedikit kesal.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita lanjutkan perjalanan, orang itu juga sudah pergi kan!" Kata Dennis, kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan.

* * *

Kami semua ternganga kagum melihat sebuah desa yang sangat indah itu, desa yang menjadi tujuan kami, Whitefall yang sangat indah!

Desa Whitefall berada di sebuah lembah yang cukup subur, dan di bagi menjadi dua bagian Whitefall barat dan timur, kedua bagian itu di pisahkan oleh sebuah sungai yang mengalir indah dan tenang, sungai itu berasal dari sebuah air terjun yang berada tidak jauh dari desa itu, air terjun itu sangat indah dan berwarna putih, berdasarkan sejarah warna putih itu karena tanah tempat air terjun itu berwarna putih.

"Aku sudah sering membaca cerita tentang desa ini, tapi aku masih tetap kaget melihat keindahannya dengan mata kepala sendiri" Kata Zelyn kagum.

"Ini benar-benar sangat indah!" Puji Dennis.

"Ayo, kita langsung kesana" Ajak Marcus, kamipun mulai berjalan menuju gerbang desa.

* * *

"Selamat datang di desa Whitefall!" Sapa seseorang hangat saat kami sampai di gerbang desa. Kami hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Apa tujuan anda semua kemari?" Tanya orang itu ramah.

"Kami hanya berkunjung" Jawabku sedikit berbohong.

"Ok, kalau begitu mari, aku antar berkeliling dan melihat-lihat" Kata orang itu.

"EH!" Kami semua serentak berkata seperti itu karena kaget.

"Mengantar? Maksudnya?" Tanya Dennis.

"Kamu mau mengantar kami?" Tanya Nathan tidak yakin.

"Apa kamu sungguh-sungguh?" Tanya Vincent.

"Jangan bercanda, kami tidak mau membayar orang untuk mengantar kami berkeliling!" Kata Jordan, yang langsung mendapat tatapan horor kami semua.

"Eh, maksudku kami tidak butuh orang untuk mengantar kami berkeliling, kami bisa sendiri" Kata Jordan salah tingkah.

"Tidak apa, aku memang sudah di tugaskan untuk mengantar tamu yang datang berkeliling, itu salah satu ciri khas desa kami, kami ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk tamu dari luar" Pemuda itu menjelaskan, kami semua hanya mengangguk.

"Ayo!" Ajak pemuda itu seraya berjalan, kami semua mengikuti dia dari belakang.

Pemuda itu mengantar kami berkeliling, melihat tempat-tempat indah di desa Whitefall, membuat kami semakin mengagumi desa itu.

"Oh ya, perkenalkan, nama saya Marvel, Marvel Park" Kata pemuda itu memperkenalkan diri saat kami sedang mengunjungi sebuah air mancur yang berada di tengah desa, air mancur itu terbuat dari emas, dan yang membuat air mancur itu istimewa adalah air mancur itu berjumlah duabelas dan berbentuk zodiac.

"Ada yang aneh dengan desa ini" Kataku membuat mereka kaget.

"Apa maksud anda?" Tanya Marvel sedikit tersinggung.

"Maaf, bukan maksud menyinggung atau apa, tapi aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan desa ini" Jawabku.

"Apa kalian tidak memperhatikan?" Tanyaku pada mereka.

"Iya, aku juga merasa ada yang aneh" Kata Marcus.

"Aku juga, aku merasa orang-orang di sini dingin" Zelyn menyetujui kata-kataku.

"Mereka seperti sedang mengkhawatirkan sesuatu, aku tidak melihat kebahagiaan di wajah mereka" Vincent juga mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Iya benar, aku juga berpikir seperti itu" Aku menyetujui kata-kata Vincent.

"Oh, jadi masalah itu" Kata Marvel mengalihkan perhatian kami.

"Jadi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Marcus pada Marvel.

"Kemarin malam desa kami di serang monster-monster mengerikan, kemungkinan monster-monster itu yang menghancurkan desa Holland dan desa Bridgeland, tapi monster-monster itu tidak berhasil menembus perlindungan yang melindungi desa kami, itu membuat kami sangat lega dan bisa selamat" Jelas Marvel.

"Lalu kenapa semua orang khawatir?" Tanyaku.

"Sebelum monster-monster itu pergi, pemimpin mereka mengatakan akan kembali dan menghancurkan kami, awalnya kami percaya kalau mereka tidak akan berhasil menembus pertahanan desa kami, tapi kami salah, tadi pagi, pemimpin desa kami mengatakan kalau perlindungan desa kami mulai melemah, dan tidak akan bertahan jika monster-monster itu kembali menyerang" Marvel melanjutkan.

"Kenapa kalian tidak pergi ke tempat yang lebih aman?" Tanya Zelyn.

"Desa kami merupakan desa suci, kami, warga asli desa ini terikat perjanjian dengan desa ini, perjanjian untuk selalu menjaga desa ini, kalau kami pergi keluar desa ini lebih dari satu minggu, tubuh kami akan hancur" Kata Marvel membuat kami kaget.

"Bagaimana bisa ada perjanjian seperti itu?" Tanya Nathan tidak percaya.

"Aku belum pernah membaca hal itu dimanapun" Kata Dennis.

"Tapi itu kenyataannya, kami terikat perjanjian dan tidak bisa pergi, sedangkan perlindungan desa ini mulai melemah, saat monster-monster itu datang desa ini akan hancur. Kalau kalian ingin selamat, sebaiknya kalian pergi dari desa ini secepatnya" Kata Marvel.

"Tidak, justru itulah tujuan kami kesini" Kata Marcus membuat Marvel kaget.

"Maksud anda?" Tanya Marvel bingung.

"Kami datang kesini untuk mencegah monster-monster itu menghancurkan desa ini" Jelas Jordan.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Marvel, kebahagiaan karena harapan baru terlihat jelas dimatanya. Kami semua mengangguk mantap.

"Kalau begitu kalian harus bertemu kepala desa kami, ayo!" Marvel mulai berjalan, dia mengajak kami untuk bertemu dengan kepala desa Whitefall.

Kami berjalan menyusuri desa menuju sebuah rumah yang cukup besar, rumah kepala desa Whitefall. Marvel mengetuk pintu rumah itu saat kami sampai.

"Siapa?" Suara orang terdengar menjawab dari dalam.

"Saya, saya membawa berita penting" Kata Marvel menjawab pertanyaan orang itu. Pintu itu kemudian terbuka, menampilkan sosok pria yang masih muda, dia sedikit bingung saat melihat kami, tapi dia tetap mempersilahkan kami masuk. Kami masuk rumah itu dan duduk di kursi yang ada di ruang tamu.

"Jadi ada berita penting apa?" Tanya orang itu pada Marvel.

"Aku membawa orang-orang yang akan melindungi desa kita" Kata Marvel seraya menunjuk kami.

"Kalian? Apa kalian yakin? Dan sebenarnya kalian siapa?" Tanya orang itu pada kami.

"Kami tidak yakin bisa membunuh monster-monster itu tapi kami akan berusaha, kami dari desa Bridgeland, kami zodiac knight" Jelas Zelyn membuat orang itu kaget.

"Benarkah kalian zodiac knight?" Tanya orang itu. Kembaran Nathan berjalan masuk dari pintu luar, membuat orang itu kaget.

"Aku mendapat kemampuan dari gemini, aku bisa membagi tubuhku menjadi dua" Jelas Nathan, membuat orang itu yakin bahwa kami memang zodiac knight.

"Syukurlah kalian datang, kami sudah sangat takut kalau kami akan hancur. Oh ya, namaku James Kim, aku kepala desa di sini" Kata orang itu, kami hanya mengangguk.

"Tadi Marvel berbicara masalah perlindungan desa ini, sebenarnya apa perlindungan yang dimiliki desa ini?" Tanyaku pada orang bernama James itu.

"Sebenarnya itu rahasia desa kami" Kata James gugup.

"Apa?" Tanyaku memaksa.

"Kalian akan melindungi desa kami, aku pikir tidak apa-apa memberitahu kalian" Kata James lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ayo!" Ajak James pada kami, kami lalu berdiri dan berjalan keluar rumah. James ternyata mengajak kami ke air terjun yang indah itu, kami berjalan ke sana.

"Jalan ini!" Kata James saat kami sampai di dekat air terjun itu, kami lalu berjalan menyusuri jalan kecil itu, menuju belakang air terjun, ternyata ada sebuah gua disana.

Kami berjalan memasuki gua itu dan ternganga kaget.

"Apa ini?" Tanya kami serentak.

"Inilah perlindungan desa kami, kami menyebut mereka 6 guard" Kata James pada kami.

Kami masih bingung, di dalam gua itu terdapat 6 buah pilar raksaksa, dan di masing-masing pilar itu ada seseorang yang sedang tertidur atau mungkin pingsan, entahlah. Dan sebuah lapisan kasat mata berbentuk setengah lingkaran melindungi ke enam pilar itu.

"Siapa mereka?" Tanya Zelyn takut melihat ke enam orang dalam pilar itu.

"Merekalah 6 guard, mereka di pilih oleh desa ini untuk melindungi desa, dan mereka melakukannya dengan sukarela" Kata James.

"Apa mereka masih hidup?" Tanya Marcus.

"Tidak, nyawa mereka sudah tidak ada, tapi tubuh dan tenaganya masih, kedua hal itu yang membentuk perlindungan di desa ini" Jelas James.

"Oh ya, dari mana kau tahu kalau perlindungan akan hancur?" Tanya Zelyn pada James.

"Kau tidak lihat? Tubuh mereka mulai hancur, itu karena penyerangan kemarin, padahal dari dulu tubuh mereka tidak pernah rusak, mereka sudah melindungi desa in lebih dari 100 tahun" Jawab James.

"Kenapa kita tidak mengobati tubuh itu?" Tanya Jordan.

"Tidak bisa, tidak ada yang bisa masuk ke sana. Saat ada tubuh yang rusak, pintu masuk ke sana baru akan terbuka, dan yang masuk tidak akan bisa keluar, dia yang akan menggantikan tubuh yang rusak" Kata James.

"Tadi kau bilang kalau mereka dipilih" Sanggah Nathan.

"Siapapun yang mau boleh menggantikan, tapi mereka akan di seleksi secara alam, hanya orang yang dipilih yang bisa membuka pintu masuk ke sana" Kata James lagi. Kami hanya mengangguk.

"AAAAA!" Teriakan keras itu membuat kami semua membeku.

"Monster-monster itu baru saja datang, dan sedang berusaha menghancurkan pelindung!" Marvel berkata setelah melihat keluar.

Bersamaan dengan kata-kata dari Marvel, tubuh ke 6 Guard hancur, tubuh mereka berubah menjadi debu halus lalu lenyap.

"Pelindung sudah hancur, kalian harus bergegas!" Kata James, kami langsung lari menuju desa.

"Dennis, Zelyn dan Nathan, kalian menyelamatkan warga desa, bawa mereka ke tempat yang aman, biarkan kami yang menghadapi monster-monster itu" Kata Marcus pada Zelyn, Dennis dan Nathan, lalu kami berpisah menjadi dua kelompok.

* * *

Kami sampai tepat waktu, kami berhasil menghalangi monster-monster itu sehingga mereka tidak menghancurkan rumah-rumah di desa ini.

Aku berada di barisan belakang, berusaha melindungi yang lain dan memfokuskan pada monster-monster yang terbang, membunuh mereka dengan panahku!

Di depanku ada Marcus, dia dengan membabi buta membunuh monster-monster itu dengan tanah yang dia kendalikan, lalu memasukan mayat-mayat monster itu ke dalam tanah.

"AKH!" Teriakku saat sebuah luka sayatan terbentuk di punggungku dan menimbulkan rasa sakit yang sangat.

Aku segera berbalik, ternyata salah satu monster itu berada di belakangku, aku lalu mengganti panahku dengan tongkat, memukul monster itu.

Aku berhasil membunuh monster itu, tapi sekarang lima monster mengepungku, aku langsung menunduk dan menghentikan pukulan monster-monster itu dengan tongkatku. Aku menghentakan tongkatku keras membuat mereka terjatuh ke belakang.

Kesempatan! Aku langsung memukul monster di depanku, lalu melompat kebelakangnya! Sekarang ke lima monster itu ada di depanku. Aku langsung mengambil anak panah dan memanah mereka bersamaan, lima panah sekali lepas, dan ternyata BERHASIL! Aku berhasil membunuh mereka.

* * *

Jordan POV

Aku langsung memukul monster di depanku membuatnya mati di tempat, lalu aku menendang monster di belakangku, aku segera berbalik dan mengalirkan racun ke monster yang baru aku tendang itu, membuat monster itu membiru dan mati.

Aku langsung melompat saat sebuah tombak meluncur ke arahku, aku segera memukul monster itu dan membunuhnya!

* * *

Vincent POV

Aku membuat panah-panah es saat monster-monster itu mulai berdatangan, dan segera mengarahkannya, membuat sebagian monster-monster itu mati seketika. Aku lalu membuat sebuah bola air yang sangat besar, mengurung monster-monster itu didalamnya dan membunuhnya.

* * *

Mizuki POV

Kami sudah membunuh banyak monster, tapi monster-monster itu terus berdatangan, tidak pernah habis, sedangkan tenaga kami sudah habis, kami kelelahan dan mulai sedikit terluka.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Mereka terlalu banyak!" Jordan berteriak dari depanku.

"Bertahanlah, kita tidak bisa menyerah sekarang!" Aku menjawab.

"Tapi tenagaku habis!" Kali ini Vincent yang berteriak.

"Aku juga!" Kata Marcus.

"Butuh bantuan?" Kata seseorang dari belakangku, kami berempat serentak menoleh, dan melihat dua orang dari 3 assassin itu disana, berjalan pelan.

"AHH! Jangan lagi! Melawan monster-monster ini saja sulit, apalagi kalau di tambah mereka!" Jordan mengeluh.

"Apa maksud kalian?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Kulihat kalian butuh bantuan, jadi kami menawarkan, mudah kan?" Kata Casey.

"Tapi kalian.." Aku mau bertanya, tapi kata-kataku di potong Spencer.

"AH, Sudahlah, tidak usah dibahas, kalian lambat!" Kata Spencer, lalu dia dan Casey mulai menyerang monster-monster itu, membantu kami.

"Tapi kenapa kalian mau membantu kami?" Aku mengulangi pertanyaanku yang gagal tadi.

"Jangan tanya padaku, tanyakan pada Bryan!"Kata Casey.

"Dimana dia?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Entahlah!" Kali ini yang menjawab Spencer, "Sedang tidur mungkin!" Lanjut dia acuh.

* * *

Zelyn POV

Aku, Dennis dan Nathan segera berpencar untuk mencari orang-orang dan membawa mereka ke tempat yang aman. Kami berusaha keras jangan sampe ada yang terluka atau terbunuh.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Dennis padaku.

"Sudah, sebaiknya kau cek sebelah sana, aku cek sebelah sini!" Kataku pada Dennis seraya menunjuk dua tempat, dia hanya mengangguk lalu kami berpisah.

Aku berjalan memutari tempat itu, mencari warga desa yang mungkin takut keluar, tapi sepertinya sudah tidak ada.

Aku membeku saat satu monster terbang ke arahku, monster itu lalu mendarat dua meter dariku dan siap melempar tombak yang dia pegang. Aku ketakutan, ingin lari tapi kakiku tidak bisa digerakan, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Tanyaku bingung dan frustasi.

Slash! Tiba-tiba tubuh monster itu terpotong menjadi dua dan ambruk ketanah, dan aku kaget melihat siapa di belakang monster itu, disana berdiri ketua 3 assassin, BRYAN!

"Pergilah, disini tidak aman!" Perintah dia saat beberapa monster mulai berdatangan. Aku hanya menurut dan pergi.

Apa yang dia lakukan? Kenapa dia menolongku? Pikirku bingung sambil terus berlari.

* * *

Mizuki POV

Perkelahian sudah selesai, kami berhasil mengusir monster-monster itu, dengan bantuan 3 assassin yang sangat tidak di sangka itu.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian?" Tanya James saat aku dan yang lain tiba di tempat persembunyian warga desa.

"Mizu!" Zelyn langsung berlari memelukku.

"Kami berhasil mengusir monster-monster itu" Kata Marcus membuat semua warga desa tersenyum bahagia.

"Kalian tidak ada yang terluka kan?" Tanya Zelyn meneliti kami semua.

"Tidak, kami tidak apa-apa" Vincent yang menjawab.

"Dimana Dennis?" Tanya Jordan karena tidak melihat Dennis dimana-mana.

"Mungkin masih diluar" Jawab Zelyn, dia sepertinya juga baru sadar kalau tidak ada Dennis.

"Tuan" Seorang gadis mendatangi kami, tubuhnya gemetaran menahan tangis.

"Iya, ada apa?" Tanya Marcus pada gadis itu.

"Tadi ada seorang pria berkuda datang, dia berusaha membunuh warga desa termasuk aku, lalu teman tuan yang bersayap.." "Dennis maksudnya?" Potong Vincent.

"Iya, dia, Dennis berusaha melawan orang itu dan menyuruh kami pergi" Kata gadis itu, air mata mulai mengalir di mukanya.

"Lalu, dimana dia? Apa yang terjadi pada Dennis?" Tanyaku, aku punya firasat buruk soal ini.

"Dia pingsan, lalu orang berkuda itu membawanya pergi!" Kata gadis itu membuat kami kaget.

"APA!"

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Apa yang terjadi dengan Dennis? Tunggu kelanjutannya dan jangan lupa review :)


	5. Chapter 5 : Illusion

terima kasih buat yang udah mau baca dan review, maaf karena telat update, dan semoga reader suka dengan chapter ini :)

* * *

Tittle : 12 Prince of Zodiac

Part : 5 - Illusion

Cast :

Mizuki Kim

Zelyn

Aiden Lee (Donghae)

Dennis Park (Leeteuk)

Vincent Lee (Sungmin)

Nathan Kim (Ryeowook)

Jordan Kim (Kangin)

Marcus Cho (Kyuhyun)

Andrew Choi (Siwon)

Bryan Trevor Kim (Kibum)

Casey Kim (Heechul)

Spencer Lee (Eunhyuk)

Kumiko Hasegawa (Oc)

Disclaimer : Super Junior punya ELF #dibantai keluarga member suju O.O kalo ceritanya hasil pemikiran author, no copy no copas, ini original punya author :) oh ya, author terinspirasi dari komik favorite author "Fairy Tail" karya om Hiro Mashima.

Author's Note : Di sini super junior pake nama inggris :)

Let's go to the story ===

* * *

"Tuan" Seorang gadis mendatangi mereka, tubuhnya gemetaran menahan tangis.

"Iya, ada apa?" Tanya Marcus pada gadis itu.

"Tadi ada seorang pria berkuda datang, dia berusaha membunuh warga desa termasuk aku, lalu teman tuan yang bersayap.." "Dennis maksudnya?" Potong Vincent.

"Iya, dia, Dennis berusaha melawan orang itu dan menyuruh kami pergi" Kata gadis itu, air mata mulai mengalir di mukanya.

"Lalu, dimana dia? Apa yang terjadi pada Dennis?" Tanya Mizu, dia punya firasat buruk soal ini.

"Dia pingsan, lalu orang berkuda itu membawanya pergi!" Kata gadis itu membuat mereka kaget.

"APA!"

* * *

12 Prince of Zodiac

Part 5 : Illusion

* * *

"Kau pasti bercanda!"  
"Orang berkuda siapa?"

"Tidak mungkin orang itu membawa Dennis!"

"Untuk apa orang itu membawa Dennis?" Teriak Jordan yang langsung mendapat tatapan horor teman-temannya.

"Maaf tuan" Gadis itu menangis semakin keras, sepertinya dia merasa sangat bersalah.

"Itu bukan salahmu, tapi beritahu kami, siapa orang berkuda yang kau maksud" Tanya Marcus pada gadis itu.

Gadis itu terlihat menenangkan diri sebentar sebelum mendongak dan menatap mereka satu persatu.

"Orang berkuda yang kumaksud adalah pemimpin monster-monster itu" Kata gadis itu kemudian.

"APA!"

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Jangan orang itu!"  
"Ini mengerikan!"  
"STOP! Kalian membuat pendengaranku rusak!" Bentak Bryan pada Mizu dan yang lain yang terus berteriak kaget.

"Maaf?" Zelyn meminta maaf, Bryan terlihat gugup, dia hanya mengangguk dan kembali duduk.

"Jadi yang membawa Dennis orang bernama Andrew itu?" Tanya Vincent, semua mengangguk.

"Untuk apa dia membawa Dennis? Apa yang dia rencanakan?" Tanya Mizuki lebih pada diri dia sendiri.

"Bukankah Andrew kakakmu? Kau pasti tahu sesuatu?" Tanya Nathan pada Marcus, yang di jawab hanya dengan gelengan kepala.

"Kau pasti bisa menebak, dia kakak kamu" Kata Jordan.

"Dia bukan kakakku!" Kata Marcus membuat mereka semua kaget.

"APA!"  
"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Jangan bercanda!"

"APA MAKSUDMU!"  
"BERHENTI BERTERIAK!" Teriak Bryan pada mereka, membuat mereka membeku.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti berteriak, aku pusing" Kata Casey pada mereka.

"Maaf?" Kali ini Mizuki yang meminta maaf.

"Jadi apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan? Kau mengatakan dia bukan kakakmu, itu tidak masuk akal, kau sendiri yang bilang kalau dia kakakmu" Kata Nathan pada Marcus.

"Dia bukan kakakku" Marcus bersikeras.

"Apa yang membuat kau begitu yakin kalau dia bukan kakakmu?" Tanya Mizu.

"Kakakku tidak mungkin naik kuda" Jawab Marcus.

"Mungkin dia sudah berubah dan sekarang dia naik kuda" Sangkal Nathan.

"Tidak mungkin!" Bantah Marcus.

"Dari mana kau tahu, bisa sajakan!" Kata Nathan.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa dia! Dia tidak mungkin naik kuda!" Kata Marcus.

"Aku tahu, dia kakakmu dan dia mungkin naik kuda!" Bantah Nathan.

"Tidak mungkin! Dia tidak mungkin naik kuda!" Kata Marcus.

"Kenapa dia tidak mungkin naik kuda?" Tanya Mizuki pada Marcus.

"Kakakku, dia centaurus, untuk apa centaurus naik kuda?" Kata Marcus membuat semua kaget.

"Kalau begitu siapa orang yang selama ini mengejar kita?" Tanya Vincent pada mereka semua yang hanya terdiam.

"Tuan"Kata gadis yang dari tadi hanya terdiam itu hati-hati.

"Iya, ada apa?" Nathan yang menjawab.

"Bagaimana dengan teman tuan?" Tanya gadis itu membuat mereka semua sadar.

"Benar, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Nathan.

"Kita harus menyelamatkan dia!" Kata Mizuki.

"Jadi apa rencana kita?" Tanya Vincent.

Mereka semua lalu berubah serius dan mulai membicarakan rencana penyelamatan Dennis.

"Pertama kita harus tahu tempat tinggal orang bernama Andrew itu" Kata Mizu membuat semua berpikir.

"Aku tahu, kami pernah ke sana" Kata Bryan pada mereka.

"Kalian tahu, dimana?" Tanya Marcus.

"Orang itu tinggal di sebuah istana di daerah yang sering di sebut hell of flame" Jawab Casey.

"Ok, kita sudah tahu tempatnya sekarang kita tinggal mencari bagaimana kita bisa menyusup ke sana" Kata Mizuki.

"Tempat itu dilindungi monster-monster yang selalu menyerang kalian" Kata Spencer.

"Sulit untuk menyusup, monster-monster itu menjaga setiap sudut" Casey melanjutkan.

"Pasti ada cara masuk ke sana, tidak mungkin tidak ada jalan" Kata Mizuki, mereka semua berpikir keras.

"Kalian mempunyai virgo, kenapa tidak dimanfaatkan?" Kata Bryan membuat mereka kaget.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Marcus tersinggung.

"Maksudku, kau punya kekuatan mengendalikan tanah, kenapa tidak dimanfaatkan? Kalian bisa menyusup melalui bawah tanah, kalian bisa membuat lorong di dalam tanah menuju istana itu" Jelas Bryan, mereka semua hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Apa kau bisa melakukan itu marcus?" Tanya Mizuki pada Marcus.

"Sepertinya bisa" Kata Marcus tidak yakin.

"Hebat!" Puji Nathan, Marcus hanya tersenyum.

"Ya sudah, sebaiknya kita istirahat, nanti sore kita berangkat!" Kata Mizuki pada mereka.

"Apakah kalian semua akan pergi?" Tanya James, sang kepala desa pada mereka.

"Tentu, kami harus menolong teman kami" Jawab Marcus.

"Bagaimana dengan kami? Apa kalian akan membiarkan kami? Bagaimana jika kami di serang lagi?" Tanya James.

"Benar, kalau mereka diserang dan kalian semua pergi, mereka tidak akan selamat" Bryan menyetujui.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Apa kita harus membiarkan Dennis dibawa begitu saja?" Tanya Mizuki pada Bryan.

"Kalian bisa melakukan dua-duanya, bagi kelompok kalian menjadi dua" Jawab Bryan.

"Mungkin benar apa kata dia Mizu" Marcus menyetujui saran Bryan.

"Tapi kita membutuhkan kekuatan kita untuk mengalahkan Andrew itu" Kata Mizuki pada mereka.

"Kita bisa melakukannya secara diam-diam, tanpa harus melawan mereka, jadi tidak apa-apa kita berpisah menjadi dua kelompok" Kata Marcus pada Mizuki.

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Mizuki, Marcus hanya mengangguk.

"Jadi siapa yang akan ikut menyelamatkan Dennis dan siapa yang akan tetap di sini?" Tanya Mizuki pada mereka.

"Sebaiknya aku, Jordan dan Zelyn tetap di sini, kalian bertiga yang pergi menyelamatkan Dennis" Kata Nathan pada Mizuki, Marcus dan Nathan.

"Kurasa itu cukup bagus!" Kata Nathan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan tetap di sini, Casey dan Spencer akan ikut pergi" Kata Bryan membuat mereka kaget.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Mizuki.

"Kita mau membantu" Jawab Bryan singkat.

"Tapi kenapa kalian mau membantu? Bukannya kalian dulu memburu kami?" Tanya Marcus.

"Kami tidak memburu kalian, yang memburu kalian itu Andrew, kami hanya perantara" Kata Spencer.

"Sama saja, tetap kalian yang mengejar dan hampir membunuh kami" Kata Nathan.

"Kami dibayar untuk itu, itu bukan kami! Dan kami ingin membantu!" Kata Bryan.

"Bagaimana? Boleh atau tidak?" Tanya Casey.

"Kalian sudah membantu kami tadi, jadi kami akan menerima bantuan kalian" Kata Mizuki setelah mereka terdiam cukup lama.

"Selamat bergabung!" Kata Zelyn, Nathan, Vincent, dan Jordan kompak.

* * *

"Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang!" Kata Marcus pada Mizuki, Nathan, Casey dan Spencer.

"Baik, ayo!" Mereka berlima pun segera naik ke atas kuda masing-masing.

"Kami pergi dulu!" Kata Mizuki pada temannya yang lain lalu mereka berlima segera pergi untuk menyelamatkan Dennis.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Zelyn saat Mizuki dan yang lain sudah tidak kelihatan.

"Entahlah, semoga saja tidak ada hal yang aneh!" Jawab Vincent, lalu mereka segera berjalan masuk ke desa.

* * *

Di tempat yang tidak diketahui

"Tuan, biarkan aku pergi bersama Mike" Kata seorang wanita pada orang yang dia panggil tuan, yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi mewah.

"Tidak, biarkan Mike menyelesaikan tugasnya, aku ada tugas khusus untuk kamu" Kata 'Tuan' pada wanita itu.

"Apa itu tuan?" Tanya wanita itu. Merekapun melanjutkan pembicaraan mengenai tugas khusus itu.

* * *

Zelyn POV

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" Teriakan keras itu berhasil membuat kami berempat membeku, kami tidak menyangka kalau orang bernama Andrew itu akan menyerang secepat ini. Kami langsung berlari menuju sumber suara dan melihat kalau ternyata Andrew sedang membantai rakyat desa Whitefall.

"Zelyn, kau obati orang-orang yang terluka, biar kami bertiga yang melawan monster-monster itu!" Kata Vincent padaku yang hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kalian hati-hati!" Kataku langsung berlari menuju James, kepala desa Whitefall.

"Suruh yang selamat untuk membawa yang luka ke balik air terjun, aku akan mengobati mereka disana" Kataku pada James yang mengangguk dan langsung memerintahkan orang-orangnya.

* * *

Author POV

Bryan, Vincent dan Jordan langsung berlari menuju tempat dimana Andrew dan monster-monsternya berada, dengan segera mereka melawan monster-monster itu sekuat tenaga mereka, tapi kekuatan monster-monster itu sudah meningkat dan mereka kalah jumlah.

Pertempuran berlangsung sangat lama dan sekarang mereka bertiga sudah kehabisan tenaga.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Mereka terlalu banyak!" Kata Vincent putus asa.

"Entahlah" Kata Jordan lemas.

"Berusahalah, kita tidak boleh menyerah!" Bryan berusaha memberi semangat, mereka pun kembali memulai pertempuran.

Tenaga yang sudah sangat menipis membuat mereka bertiga sangat lambat, dan terkena serangan musuh hingga luka di sana sini. Zelyn yang melihat itu pun langsung menyusul ketiga temannya, dia berusaha membantu teman-temannya melawan monster-monster itu menggunakan pedang yang dia ambil dari salah satu warga desa. Tetapi Zelyn tidak memiliki kekuatan seperti temannya dan dalam waktu yang sangat singkat dia tumbang terkena tusukan tombak di paha kanannya.

"AAARRGGGHH!" Teriak Zelyn dan tubuhnya ambruk ke tanah.

"Zelyn!" Teriak Vincent, Bryan dan Jordan dan langsung berlari ke arah Zelyn.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Bryan pada Zelyn.

"Aku baik-baik saja" Jawab Zelyn di sertai rintih kesakitan.

"Tapi kau..."

JLEB!

Kata-kata Bryan terpotong oleh sebuah panah yang menembus jantungnya, seketika Bryan jatuh tersungkur ke atas tanah.

"Bryan!" Teriak Vincent kaget, dia segera membekukan tubuh Bryan dalam es dia supaya lukanya bisa membeku dan Bryan bisa selamat.

JLEB! JLEB! Dua anak panah lain berhasil mendarat di kaki kiri Vincent dan perut Jordan. mereka terlalu lengah sehingga tidak menyadari Andrew yang melepaskan anak panah kepada mereka.

"HAHAHA, KALIAN TAMAT SEKARANG!" Teriak Andrew mengerikan, lalu dia segera mengambil pedang milik Bryan dan membantai Zelyn, Vincent dan Jordan sampai mereka tidak sadarkan diri.

Tubuh Zelyn, Vincent dan Jordan terluka di berbagai tempat, tubuh mereka penuh dengan darah yang mengalir deras dari luka yang ada di tubuhnya. Orang-orang desa Whitefall yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa menangis, mereka sangat sedih karena orang-orang yang melindungi mereka terluka sangat parah.

Orang-orang Whitefall berteriak ngeri saat monster-monster itu menghampiri mereka dan membantai mereka, teriakan dan jeritan kesakitan ada dimana-mana, sampai akhirnya tempat itu sunyi karena sudah tidak ada nyawa yang tersisa.

* * *

Mereka bergerak sangat cepat, menyusuri lembah dan menembus hutan dengan cepat. Mereka berusaha bergerak secepat yang mereka bisa, berusaha untuk bisa segera sampai dan menyelamatkan Dennis sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Sekarang mereka sedang bergerak melintasi sebuah padang rumput yang sangat luas. Mereka sedang bergerak sangat cepat sampai sebuah angin kencang menghentikan kuda mereka.

Buagh!

"Aw!" Teriak mereka saat mereka jatuh ke atas tanah.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Mizuki kaget.

"Dimana kuda kita?" Tanya Nathan saat tidak melihat kuda mereka, mereka terjatuh karena kuda mereka menghilang.

"Entahlah, dimana kita?" Tanya Marcus.

Mereka terlihat bingung saat melihat sekeliling dan hanya ada padang rumput, mereka tidak melihat hutan yang tadi ada di belakang mereka, mereka juga tidak melihat sebuah sungai yang tadi ada di depan mereka.

Tiba-tiba sebuah angin menerbangkan daun-daun membentuk sebuah pusaran dan saat pusaran itu berhenti mereka membeku karena disana ada Aiden yang sedang berdiri dan tersenyum pada mereka.

"ED!" Teriak Mizu dan langsung berlari menghampiri Aiden.

Sebelum Mizuki mencapai Aiden, tubuhnya sudah membeku dan berhenti mendadak saat Aiden memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya, lalu tubuh Aidenpun jatuh dan terlihat kalau dia tertusuk sebuah pedang.

"ED!" Teriak Mizuki sambil berlari menghampiri Aiden.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Mizuki saat sudah sampai di dekat Aiden, yang lain pun mengelilingi Aiden yang tiba-tiba jatuh itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Marcus.

Dan tiba-tiba semuanya berubah, sekarang mereka sedang berada di sebuah daerah yang sangat gersang, sebuah tebing ada di samping kiri dengan dasar batu-batuan yang sangat keras.

"Dimana kita? Dimana Ed?" Tanya Nathan bingung.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Mizuki bingung.

"Bagaimana? Kalian suka melihat teman kalian?" Tanya seorang wanita yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan mereka. Wanita itu memiliki rambut hitam panjang dan memakai pakaian kimono dengan gambar bunga mawar memenuhi semua bagian.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Spencer pada wanita itu.

"Siapa aku? Itu tidak penting" Kata wanita itu seraya menggerakan tangannya, dan tanaman bunga mawar tiba-tiba bermunculan dimana-mana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa yang kau inginkan dari kami?" Tanya Marcus.

"Aku hanya ingin menyambut kalian" Kata wanita itu membuat mereka bingung, tiba-tiba tanaman mawar itu memanjang dengan sangat cepat dan melempar mereka kebelakang.

"Ugh!" Mereka merintih kesakitan saat tubuh mereka terlempar dan membentur sebuah dinding batu yang entah sejak kapan ada di sana.

"Dimana Ed?" Tanya Mizuki.

"Hahaha, apa kau tidak sadar kalau itu hanya sebuah ilusi? Temanmu sudah meninggal!" Kata wanita itu membuat mereka berang.

Marcus berusaha mengendalikan tanah yang ada di sana, tapi dia tidak bisa mengendalikannya, entah karena apa, dia juga sangat bingung. Casey dan Spencer bergerak maju melawan gadis itu, tapi serangan mereka bisa di tangkis dengan mudah, bahkan sekarang mereka berdua dan juga Nathan dan Marcus sudah terlilit tanaman mawar wanita itu.

Wush!

Mizuki melepaskan anak panahnya ke arah wanita itu tapi sebelum anak panah itu sampai tiba-tiba Aiden muncul dan terkena panah itu tepat dijantung.

"ED!" Teriak Mizuki dan langsung menghampiri tubuh Aiden yang terjatuh.

Buagh! Tubuh Mizuki terlempar saat tanaman mawar itu bergerak menghantam tubuhnya dan melemparnya jatuh ke bawah jurang.

"Semoga kalian menyukai sambutanku" Kata wanita itu dan menghilang.

"AAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Mizuki saat tubuhnya melayang jatuh kebawah jurang.

* * *

To Be Continued In Chap 6 : Escape!


End file.
